Chuck's Revision
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Both Castiel and Chuck were too late in doing anything to save anyone. Castiel loses all hope, but Chuck is desperate for everyone (mostly) to have a happy ending, so he gives Castiel a choice; a chance to do everything all over again with no guarantees or to accept what has happened and live his days out on the soon to be ruins of earth and in hiding from many.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck's Revision**

* * *

 **Summary: Both Castiel and Chuck were too late in doing anything to save anyone. Castiel loses all hope, but Chuck is desperate for everyone (mostly) to have a happy ending, so he gives Castiel a choice; a chance to do everything all over again with no guarantees or to accept what has happened and live his days out on the soon to be ruins of earth and in hiding from many. Of course, Chuck mentioning changing Sam and Deans fate, Castiel immediately knew what he had to do, or in this case RE-do.**

* * *

 **Character(s): Chuck {God}, Castiel, Amara (mentioned), Lucifer (mentioned), Sam, Dean, John, Mary, Jimmy, Novak Family, etc.…**

* * *

 **Warnings: Based off of "Don't call me Shurley", but I haven't seen season 10 nor 11. I've been busy with school and some other stuff, so THIS IS COMPLETELY AU! Mentions of characters deaths, cursing, crying, and angst. I got my information from Tumblr and random clips surfing the web.**

* * *

"No…." This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. None of this was supposed to happen! Castiel looked around desperately, all around him which seemed to go on for miles and miles were one corpse after another. Letting Lucifer in….the darkness somehow being defeated….it was all supposed to make things right! Everything should be better now! Lucifer was gone once again, and although he was very weak at the moment from enduring Amara's torture, being healed by….someone, Castiel didn't even remember who, didn't take the pain and exhaustion away entirely. But here in this town, Castiel could still hear so many people crying out in agony. Praying for help, some had given up and resorted to praying for a quicker death…it took his last reserves just to come to this town, he didn't have any strength to help them….he wasn't even sure he could help them. He didn't even know what was going on.

 _"Castiel."_

He froze, he knew that voice. He just hadn't heard it in quite a long time now, but there was something off about it. The voice seemed…distant yet right by his ear at the same time, and so much more familiar than ever before. It took him a moment to realize the voice was coming from inside his head, which made him even more confused. He hadn't turned back on 'Angel-Radio' in a long time and he knew not one who would personally address him. Not after all he's done. Even if by accident.

 _"Castiel."_

Somehow, even when being somewhere he never was before Castiel's feet knew exactly where to take him. Slowly, as though on a casual walk through the park, Castiel made his way past every abandoned car and each new corpse littered across the streets and lawns until finally he came to a stop. Just outside of some cozy looking bar the was clearly vacant except for the lone figure seated on a stool in the middle on the stage; a guitar clenched tightly in his hands and the microphone stand seeming kicked over onto its man's shoulders shook in great effort of controlling the sobs racking through his frame as tears slid slowly down his was struck by the fact that someone was still alive in this place, but what startled him the most was that said man was none other than Chuck Shurley, prophet of the lord. Only something about Chuck had changed since they've last met…

"F-Father?" Castiel finally managed to gasp out.

"Castiel."

Chuck had looked up at him and Castiel was struck by just how…tired he seemed. There was something else there hidden in the depths of his eyes…it was…sorrow.

"Castiel…I-I'm so sorry….this….this wasn't how things were supposed to end. This wasn't the script…"

Castiel didn't understand why he was apologizing….none of this was his fault.

"Oh," Chuck sighed, "Castiel yes it is. I've been here all along, hiding. I was scared to see what has happened with some of my greatest creations….and quite frankly…I'm afraid I just didn't care anymore…."

Castiel hummed, "Well…It looks to me, that you care an awful lot." As though to demonstrate what he meant Castiel wiped one of the stray tears from Chucks face.

"…" Chuck stayed silent, but Castiel could tell there was something he planned on saying, it was just a matter of waiting for him to actually say it.

"Castiel."

"Yes?" Castiel smiled wearily, it seemed as he waited for Chuck to speak more of his energy seemed to leave him. Apparently Chuck noticed as well, it the suddenly panicked look on his face was anything to go by.

"Castiel, if given the chance would you do everything all over again with no guarantees of anything actually changing? Or would you rather accept what has happened here, and live on earth? But remember Castiel, should you remain on earth you would never have a moments peace. You'll constantly be chased by your brothers and sisters."

"I…I don't understand…." Castiel bit his lip, "Do everything all over again? To see my family fall apart once more? To see so many innocent people die? To relive all my mistakes?"

"No Castiel," Chuck grinned, "What I mean is I could send you back, to the past that is, and you could change the future not watch everything happen on repeat and…..you'll be able to save Sam and Dean."

Castiel's eyes widened, "W-What do you mean save them?"

"The virus that killed these townspeople, Castiel Sam was infected…..after Sam died Dean had gotten infected as well. You and I are the only living beings left here."

"No!" Castiel snapped angry and devastated, "After everything…every fucking thing they've gone up against and survived, they go and get themselves killed by a virus?!"

Chuck's face softened, "Castiel…..would you? Go back and save them?"

"Yes." Was the immediate answer.

"There are no guarantees this will work, for all you know I could be sending you on some fools journey."

"I. Don't. Care." Castiel gritted his teeth, "I will save them, no matter the cost."

Chuck nodded briefly, and with a snap of his fingers….

Castiel was gone.

Chuck frowned before suddenly smirking, "The balance between good and evil is important but that doesn't mean I can't give him a little….reminder that'll pop up whenever convenient."

With another snap of his fingers did exactly that before grimacing at remembering how badly his visions hurt him, "I hope I don't regret this…."

* * *

 _ **{1976- Maternity ward of local hospital}**_

Mr. & Mrs. Novak both sat in Mrs. Novak's' assigned hospital room each with a newborn baby boy cradled gently in their arms, Both looked weary and emotionally exhausted; with dry tear tracks and blood-shot eyes. But nonetheless Mr. & Mrs. Novak happily welcomed their twin boys James "Jimmy" Novak and Castiel Emmanuel Novak into this world and into their lives.

"I love you…" Mr. Novak whispered softly, smiling at his wife who returned the smile and replied,

"I love you too."

* * *

 _ **{November 2, 1983 the Novak Residence}**_

In the dead silence of the night, Jimmy Novak was woken up by the sounds of whimpering and strangled gasps from the other side of the room. Eyes wide, he threw off his covers and turned on the bedroom lamp before racing towards his twin brother, Castiel's bed.

"Cass?" Jimmy whispered his hands shaking as he reached out to wake his brother, no matter how many times this had happened ever since they turned three, Jimmy still wasn't used to seeing Castiel like this, or so distressed in his own home which Jimmy realized is where Castiel should feel safest, the moment Jimmy's hand landed on his shoulder Castiel flinched and swung his arm out, his knuckles catching on the end of Jimmy's chin.

"OW!" Jimmy yelped falling backwards onto the floor.

"Boys? It's barely 3am…..Jimmy!" Mr. Novak immediately woke up the moment he saw Jimmy on the floor and Castiel now struggling with the blankets on his bed.

"Damnit…..HONEY CASTIEL'S DREAMING AGAIN!" Mr. Novak yelled hoping his wife had heard him, before bending down and helping Jimmy get up.

"It was an accident dad, I tried to wake him….I forgot he startles so easily when he's sleeping…" Jimmy mumbled, eyes cast downwards.

"It's alright son, I know it was an accident on both parts," Mr. Novak smiled gently, "Are you okay though?"

"M'fine." Jimmy said still mumbling, it was then Mrs. Novak entered the room.

"Oh my…." She gasped rushing to Castiel's side but not before giving Jimmy a chaste kiss on the forehead, "We need to wake him up."

"Be careful. It's one of the ones where he gets a bit violent." Mr. Novak said joining her but on the opposite side of the . Novak nodded, it took almost ten minutes between all three of them before Castiel finally blinked his eyes open. The moment he tried to bolt from the bed, however things went downhill. Fast.

"NO!" Castiel screamed struggling against his parents and his older twin brother as they held him down on his bed.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO!"

"Stop it…Son stop!" Mr. Novak yelled tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, his wife had moved off to the side now openly sobbing. This was the worst 'episode' of Castiel's ever since they've had him and his brother Jimmy.

"Cassie…please. Please you've got to stop. Nothing's wrong!" Jimmy pleaded, it hurt to see his own twin brother like this. Even though he was the older twin by 15 minutes, Jimmy always felt like Castiel was the older one, now watching the pain and sorrow in his brothers eyes, Jimmy felt as though he actually was the baby brother with how old Castiel seemed.

"PLEASE!" Castiel begged tears streaming down his face, at seven years old his family's never seen him look so….broken before.

"B-Baby listen…everything's going to be alright…..okay?" Mrs. Novak sniffed tears threatening to fall once more, "You're okay. Whatever you dreamt…..it's not real angel."

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE'S GOING TO KILL HER! PLEASE! I HAVE TO GO! I HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Castiel began to break down sobbing repeatedly whimpering, "…please…please…please please please please….."

"Castiel no one's going to kill anybody!" Their father yelled angrily.

* * *

 _ **{Elsewhere in Lawrence, Kansas}**_

"Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother," Mary Winchester smiled walking into the nursery holding her four year old son, Dean. Dean grins widely, and the moment he is let down he runs to the crib with his baby brother Sammy inside.

"G'night, Sam." Dean leans over and kisses little Sammy's forehead, and Mary leans over as well, smiling lovingly at him, "Goodnight, love" and kisses his temple gently.

"Hey Dean," John Winchester says entering the nursery as well Dean immediately runs towards him, propelling himself into his legs.

"Daddy!"

"Hey buddy. So what do you think? D'you think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" John grinned ruffling Dean's smiles and shakes his head, giggling,

"No, daddy"

.Mary walks past John as he's hugging Dean, and hearing him say softly, "Sweet dreams, Sam". Mary can't help but smile even wider at the amount of love John held in his voice in just those few words. Once John and Dean left the nursery and after making sure Sam wouldn't start crying, they shut the lights off, all prepared for a good night's sleep, or in John's case; watch a bit of was some time later as Mary was in bed that she heard static is heard on the baby monitor, little Sammy's gurgling as well, causing her to wake up.

"John?" Mary asks turning over to her side, he's not there, so Mary gets up out of bed to go check on Sammy herself. She goes to the nursery, pausing in the doorway once she saw John standing over the crib, checking on Sammy.

"John? Is he hungry?" Mary asked stifling a turned his head and shushes her softly.

"Okay", Mary says realizing John must be trying to bed Sam to fall back asleep, and turns away from the room, she hesitates when she notices as the light down the hall starts flickering.

Confused on whether or not the bulb was going bad, she walks towards it and taps it. The light stops flickering, it was then Mary noticed the sound of the television from downstairs. Still feeling more and more confused, Mary walked partially downstairs to find the television on and with John asleep in front of 's eyes go widen in panic and she runs back up to the nursery, screaming Sammy's John jolts awake upon hearing Mary's scream.

"Mary!" he runs upstairs to the nursery only he cannot see her, Mary isn't there. John walks over to the crib and baby Sammy looks up at him, there's a strange drop of something next to Sam's head. As John reaches out to touch it and another drop lands on his hand, startled John looks up and finds the love of his life, his wife Mary on the ceiling, staring at him. There is blood soaking through her nightgown around her midsection, it is quite clear that she is dead.

Shocked beyond belief John collapses to the ground in agony, screaming, "NO MARY!" and then a fire seems to explode around her, engulfing both her and soon the little Sammy begins to wail, forcing John to come to his senses, and he picks Sam up running quickly into the hallway.

"Daddy!" Dean is standing in the middle of the hallway, obviously scared if his wide panicked eyes were any hint.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can!" John orders his son. "Don't look back! Now, Dean, go!"

As Dean ran outside with Sammy clutched tightly, John goes back into the nursery desperate to see if he can somehow save his wife, but it is too late the flames have grown and the entire nursery is soon to be engulfed.

"Mary, no!"

John realizes that he was too late, knows that there is nothing he can do, but he has to make sure his boys are okay. He can't lose them as well. He runs out of the house, quickly catching up to Dean and picks up both him and little Sammy, taking them further and further from the house just as the top floor where the nursery, where Mary, was not too much later, probably only seven minutes had passed and plenty of firemen have arrived, and John is sitting on top of the car with Sam and Dean by his side, clutching them against him as though they were his life-line, at that moment he felt as though they were.

Little did they know at that moment seven year old Castiel E. Novak knew exactly what they were going through and how they all felt.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I don't know why I wrote this but I did XD**

 **This IS SUPPOSED to be a one-shot, but if I have time in the future and get the inspiration them I may make this into a story!**

 **But I hoped you liked it! Please REVIEW let me know what you think!**

 **OKAY So I went back and realized there were a few mistakes in this chapter so I went through and fixed them. BUT PLEAE LET ME KNOW IF YOU SEE ANYMORE MISTAKES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chuck's Revision**

* * *

 **Summary: Both Castiel and Chuck were too late in doing anything to save anyone. Castiel loses all hope, but Chuck is desperate for everyone (mostly) to have a happy ending, so he gives Castiel a choice; a chance to do everything all over again with no guarantees or to accept what has happened and live his days out on the soon to be ruins of earth and in hiding from many. Of course, Chuck mentioning changing Sam and Deans fate, Castiel immediately knew what he had to do, or in this case RE-do.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: The first time Castiel realizes what he see's when he's sleeping and sometimes awake isn't normal, and the second time where he realizes what he can do is a curse, not a gift. And gets a little insight about himself.**

* * *

 **Character(s): Castiel, Jimmy, Novak Family, John, Dean, Sam, Bobby, Missouri, one or two necessary OC's, etc.…**

* * *

 **Warnings: My information is probably utter bull crap. If I ever get anything wrong I'm counting on you guys to correct me okay? Bullying, Paranoia, abuse? probably more.**

* * *

 **BTW I GOT THE DEFINITION MENTIONED FROM THE SUPERNATURAL WIKI PAGE!**

* * *

 **I do not own Supernatural!**

* * *

 _ **LAST TIME**_

 _John realizes that he was too late, knows that there is nothing he can do, but he has to make sure his boys are okay. He can't lose them as well. He runs out of the house, quickly catching up to Dean and picks up both him and little Sammy, taking them further and further from the house just as the top floor where the nursery, where Mary, was not too much later, probably only seven minutes had passed and plenty of firemen have arrived, and John is sitting on top of the car with Sam and Dean by his side, clutching them against him as though they were his life-line, at that moment he felt as though they were._

 _Little did they know at that moment seven year old Castiel E. Novak knew exactly what they were going through and how they all felt._

* * *

 **October 14, 1984**

-Not Normal-

For Castiel being in the third grade was a whole lot different than he thought it'd be.

For one thing; the teachers were a lot more strict and unforgiving than last year.

And the second thing? Jimmy wasn't in his classes this year besides having lunch together, but Castiel's seen Jimmy's new friends. They weren't exactly the type of people Castiel wanted to be friends with, they acted nice around Jimmy and most others but he remembered the one time he was alone with them, all they had done was call him a freak, a loser, and tell him to get lost, sometimes they would even hit him too.

All in all, besides Jimmy and the librarians, and perhaps even their old next door neighbor, Castiel only had one friend; Collin Welks. Collin was the new kid, short brown hair and certainly tall for his age, his family recently moved into town around the very beginning of October, perhaps it was because of the strange way he talked or sometimes acted but Castiel was the only kid in class to approach Collin and talk to him. They had become fast friends, at first Castiel worried that if Collin was seen with him then he'd be targeted by bullies as well, but then he realized Collin knew how to fight. Supposedly he had given David a black eye when he made fun of Collin's accent and then a busted lip when he had made some comment about Castiel, Collin refused to tell him what he said though.

Castiel was grateful and since then they've been the best of friends with no secrets between one another. And by no secrets, Castiel meant no secrets whatsoever. The moment Castiel deemed Collin trustworthy was also the same day he told Collin about his dreams. Collin at first had laughed it off and told Castiel that it was just his imagination screwing around with him but then when Castiel told Collin how he got these dreams...these visions while he was awake, Collin called him a freak and ran. Throughout the next two weeks everyone in school knew about 'That Freak Kid' Castiel and the bullying had gotten worse. It wasn't until Castiel had to go to the hospital with two broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a couple of cuts and bruises that the Novak's packed up all of their belongings and moved Lawrence, Kansas. It was also the first time Mr. Novak had ever slapped Castiel.

* * *

 **October 28, 1984 Elsewhere in a motel**

John sighed, running a hand through his hair he turned and stared at his oldest son, Dean at five years old, laying in one of the motel bed with sweating clinging to his clothes. Dean was sick, he had a cold with a fever of almost 103 degrees. It's only been a year since...since Mary was taken from him. Dean's stopped asking for his mom the moment the fire truck showed up at the house, in fact Dean hasn't spoken since then. And baby Sammy seemed to realize Mary was gone, for weeks he would just keep crying regardless of how much food John offered him, how many naps he tried to get him to take or how ever many times he's checked his diaper Sammy just kept on crying. It wasn't until John had finally broke down sobbing, and wishing for Mary to come back did Sammy stop crying. That night Sammy and Dean spent the night in John's motel bed, and the next few months John jumped around from one hunt to another, learning on the way. It wasn't until more recently that he was finally contacted by the hunter Robert Singer, that he was told by Missouri Moseley from their old neighborhood, to come see. John had left the boys with a hired sitter, he made sure to check her like he was taught she believed him when he said it was part of his religion. He first met Missouri on December 17, 1983 when he went to her to find out the truth about his wives death. John went to South Dakota and met Robert Singer, he demanded John call him Bobby, since then John's been training even harder to become a hunter, and taking down all these monsters while searching for the...thing...that killed Mary. In fact he was currently finished with a Vampire hunt, about to head out back to Bobby's, hoping to get him to finally meet his boy's, when Dean had gotten sick.

Groaning, John stood up and walked over to the bed to place his hand on Dean's forehead hoping that maybe his fever had finally gone down...no such luck. Glancing up briefly John realized he was two hours late in his check in with Bobby.

"Shit..." Snatching the motel phone from the side table, John quickly punched in the familiar number.

"What."

John blinked, he wasn't to keen on talking to Bobby if he was in a mood...

"If you're just going to waste my damn time I'm hanging up."

"Wait it's me!"

"...John?"

"Uh..Yeah, sorry."

"..."

"Bobby?"

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL EARLIER YA DAMN IDJIT?!"

John fumbled with the phone, nearly dropping it with how badly Bobby had startled him, with wide eyes he watched Dean turn over in the bed, thankfully not waking up.

"Shhhhh! I'm sorry alright but lower your voice you'll wake the boys!"

"...They're asleep this early?"

John snuck a glance at the clock and remembered Sammy would always go to sleep around now but Dean would stay up til midnight at least.

"Yeah, I finished the hunt, was planning on heading back, this time bringing the boy's, but Dean's sick. It hit him pretty hard, I just got him to sleep."

John listened as Bobby began grumbling something under his breath before saying, "Alright. stay there until the boys better then get your movin' onto the next hunt. I can meet them some other time."

"Thanks," John grinned, "Bye Bobby."

"Idjit."

His grin falling slightly John turned to Dean, if he wasn't better by tomorrow then he'd take him to the hospital.

* * *

 **November 16, 1984 Lawrence, Kansas**

-Curse-

Castiel yawned widely as he walked down the street. They haven't even been living here for a full month and everyday this week Castiel keeps having the same reoccurring nightmare. It was the same one he had last year on November 2. It wasn't until a few days ago when him and Jimmy were walking around together did he knew why; it was as Castiel was exploring their new house and he had found a fairly new trunk, but clearly not used recently, as he went through the trunk Castiel found plenty of old photos. One showed a family of four and on the back it read;

"The Winchesters' John, Mary, Dean and Little Sammy" in neat cursive ink.

The moment Castiel saw Mary's face, that old nightmare came back flashing through his eyes faster then ever before and with more intensity. At some point he must've passed out because he woke up with a panicked Jimmy kneeling over him with bloody tissues scrunched in his hands against Castiel's nose. It wasn't until Castiel explain his nightmare...or was it a vision? to Jimmy and then showed him the pictures that Jimmy believed him and they both realized that was Castiel saw and kept dreaming was actually real. And Castiel officially knew that not only was he not normal but what he had was also a curse. Seeing someone die and then not being able to do anything about it? Or realizing that someone died and if you just tried a bit harder perhaps you could've saved them? What else could it be but a curse?

Castiel let out a small yelp as he tripped over something and fell hands and knees first onto the pavement.

"Oh, honey are you okay?"

Blinking Castiel turned to sit on his butt as he looked up and saw a dark skinned women looking about as old as his mom standing there with a green hose and offering him her hand.

"Er...yes ma'am." Castiel blushed looking down and realizing he had tripped over her hose. She seemed to realize the same thing.

"Boy, don't go calling me ma'am, makes me older. My names Missouri Moseley, you can call me Missouri." Reaching down Missouri grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him to his feet staring at his hand she frowned and said, "Come here, let's get you cleaned on up."

"S-Sorry..." Castiel stuttered as he hesitantly followed after her into her house, he knew not to go off with strangers anywhere but ever since they've moved to Lawrence he's been teaching himself how to fight, and something about Missouri just seemed to yell at him that she was trustworthy.

"Don't apologize, though it you want to mind telling me what's got your mind hooked today?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Something's on your mind, I'm asking what're you thinking about." Missouri said gently as she set down a somewhat old looking first aid kit and took out a few band aids and a wash cloth.

Castiel bit his lip, should he tell her? She was a complete stranger...

"You can trust me sweetie, I know I'm a stranger but sometimes a stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet." Missouri said calmly as she began wiping off Castiel's hands.

Castiel hissed quietly as it stung, but was otherwise still and quite. It was on for a few minutes until he broke it by whispering,

"Who...Who're Mary...John...Sam and Dean?"

Missouri froze, then her head jerked up to stare at Castiel, their gazes never leaving one another. It was as he stared at her that the vision from November 2 with Mary seemed to happen before his eyes once again, and once it was over Castiel noticed Missouri had gotten paler and her hands her shaking.

"M-Missouri?" Castiel whispered.

"O-Oh...poor child..." Missouri spoke softly before pulling Castiel into a hug.

Castiel froze, he didn't know what to do. His parents stopped hugging him since that night on November 2, 1983 after he went into detail about what he had dreamed about. In fact their parents started pretending Castiel wasn't real and Jimmy was their only son. The only one who's hugged him anymore was Jimmy, but Castiel never hugged back he didn't want to get his hopes up just for Jimmy to realized he was a freak just like their parents and Collin had.

"Honey, do you know what you are?" Missouri asked letting Castiel go, and smiling sadly at him as though he may break.

"..." Castiel opened his mouth, about to say human but then he thought better of it. Instead he said softly, "A freak?"

"No!" Missouri immediately said her voice stern, "You are no freak my child. There's a name for what you are; a Psychic."

"...A what...?" Castiel gaped at her, "A psychic? I don't even know what they do! And I'm pretty sure they're not real!"

"Oh but they are," Missouri stood and turned to walk off into another room. From that room she called out to Castiel saying, "There are a lot of things in this world that aren't supposed to be real but are."

'Or...you're crazy...' Castiel thought eyeing the front door.

"I'm not crazy." Missouri said re-entering the room with a dusty brown book.

Castiel gaped at her, "W-What...How did you..."

Missouri smiled as she patted his shoulder, "I am a psychic and you were thinking mighty loud honey. Here read this."

Slowly reaching out, Castiel took the thick brown book.

"Sensitive to the aura of a person, psychics are able to access information from the emotional, physical and spiritual parts of the auric field which contains all the information about a person's life. Psychics use their natural gift to be aware of body language, facial expression, etc. and from that can compute potential events and make plausible predictions. Able to sense on a purely material level, psychics are not able to tune in to the spirit world, except by accident. All mediums are psychics but not all psychics are mediums." Castiel read aloud from the book Missouri had handed to him, almost as an afterthought Castiel brought out a thick black journal and copied the definition down. He wrote anything he thought was important to his 'Visions', as he had taken to calling them, before today he just wrote what vision he's had, or what feelings he got when seeing certain images or hearing certain words.

"So..." Castiel bit his lip, "I'm a psychic?"

Missouri looked at his for a good solid minute before shaking her head, "You have all the abilities of one but there's something about you that's telling me you aren't."

"Then what am I?" Castiel asked desperately.

"I don't know Honey." Missouri hummed, "But I can try and see."

Once Castiel nodded his head yes, Missouri leaned forward and gently placed both hands on either side of Castiel's head. Castiel's eyes switched from watching Missouri who had her eyes shut and looking towards the clock, once thirty minutes of absolutely nothing had passed Castiel was about get up and leave when his hands twitched briefly in pain as he had a vision. He saw himself here in Missouri's house and her sitting in front of him holding onto his head when suddenly she flinched away from him and he sat there watching as she fell to the floor screaming, with blood and tears pouring from her eyes as her eyes seemed to be burning from inside of her head. Gasping as the vision ended, Castiel jerked his head out of Missouri's grasp and stared at her in horror, from the look on her face she saw what was about to just happen to her as well.

Slowly as though speaking to a frightened animal Missouri reached out towards him, but then Castiel realized he was a animal wasn't he? He had seem that woman Mary die and never tried to go to her as hard as he should've and he almost just harmed Missouri, fighting back a sob Castiel leapt to his feet a muttered a haste, "I'm sorry," Before turning around and fleeing from Missouri's home, ignoring her shouts for him to wait and not to leave.

Castiel was panicking, the entire run back to his house, no not his Mary and her family's house, all he saw was families outside, kids playing and all he thought about was how he might hurt them like he almost had Missouri. The one lone thought he had as he raced into his bedroom, which he subconsciously noted was where the nursery was where Mary had died, was that he had to leave. He had to leave before he hurt anyone. Especially Jimmy.

* * *

 **So yeah, I've decided to continue this story.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:**

 **In my story Bobby had met John Winchester 9-10 months after Mary was killed. Bobby had yet to meet Dean or Sam because John would leave them with a sitter, he didn't want the boys to know that he was planning on hunting down whatever it was that killed their mother.**

 **Plus I forgot that originally Bobby didn't meet the boys until around 1991.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think!**

 **OKAY I WENT BACK AND RE-EDITED THIS CHAPTER AS WELL, BUT PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW IF THEIR ARE ANY MISTAKES!**

 **CRITISIM IS MORE THAN WELCOME**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chuck's Revision**

* * *

 **Summary: Both Castiel and Chuck were too late in doing anything to save anyone. Castiel loses all hope, but Chuck is desperate for everyone (mostly) to have a happy ending, so he gives Castiel a choice; a chance to do everything all over again with no guarantees or to accept what has happened and live his days out on the soon to be ruins of earth and in hiding from many. Of course, Chuck mentioning changing Sam and Deans fate, Castiel immediately knew what he had to do, or in this case RE-do.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: Four months had passed since Castiel ran away from home to protect his family. Things aren't exactly easy for him, and he's taking it hard.**

* * *

 **Character(s): Castiel, Jimmy (mentioned), Novak Family (mentioned), Missouri (mentioned), one or two necessary OC's, etc.…**

* * *

 **Warnings: My information is probably wrong, for that I apologize, Homelessness, perhaps cruel treatment of a minor, nightmares, regret and Angel Lore.**

* * *

 **I do not own Supernatural!**

* * *

 _ **LAST TIME**_

 _Castiel was panicking, the entire run back to his house, no not his Mary and her family's house, all he saw was families outside, kids playing and all he thought about was how he might hurt them like he almost had Missouri. The one lone thought he had as he raced into his bedroom, which he subconsciously noted was where the nursery was where Mary had died, was that he had to leave. He had to leave before he hurt anyone. Especially Jimmy._

* * *

 **March 08, 1985**

It's only been four months since Castiel left that house in Lawrance Kansas. He can't help but wonder if his parents bothered looking for him, he knows they were a bit fed up with his...weirdness, but he was still their son. He knows for sure that he doesn't regret leaving, he hoped, prayed actually, that perhaps someday he could explain to Jimmy that he had left to protect him and their parents, not because he had wanted to get away from them. Castiel felt horrified that a small part of him actually did want to get away from them, from everyone.

It wasn't until the third day since he had run away from his family and he was in Wichita that Castiel realized Jimmy was looking for him. And he knew it was Jimmy because the picture used on the missing persons poster he found was the only picture that Jimmy and Castiel took together without anyone else knowing or having a copy of said picture. Jimmy owned the only copy. It was the second that nobody seemed to be looking that Castiel snatched the poster to keep, mainly for the picture; it was of both him and Jimmy standing side-by-side and grinning widely with their arms thrown over each others shoulders. It hurt Castiel to know that his twin brother was searching for him, probably worried and scared out of his mind, and Castiel couldn't go to him or even let him know where he was. Not if he wanted to keep Jimmy safe.

Now with exactly four months having passed Castiel would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of giving up and going back home, nearly every night he's woken from nightmares of Jimmy screaming out for him and no matter how hard he ran Castiel could never make it to Jimmy. Some nights he even dreamed about Missouri and that vision he had of burning her eyes, or even dreaming about Mary stuck on the ceiling; bleeding and being engulfed by fire. The only thing that's changed since having lived in the house where Mary died was now Castiel could put a name to her and the baby in the crib, the only one he couldn't seen to name was the yellow-eyed man who looked exactly like John. But something inside of him told Castiel that it wasn't John. Dreams aside, running away was a lot more scary and harder then Castiel thought it would be. It was the first night away from home that Castiel realized how scary the outside world can seem in the dark, including all the noises that never seemed to come from somewhere Castiel could see in order to know what the noises were.

It was almost two weeks since Castiel managed to leave Kansas and end up in Springfield, Illinois that he actually met another homeless person. Castiel didn't realize the man was homeless until he followed him back to an alley and saw him pull out a cardboard box next to a dumpster and crawl inside of it. Castiel waited until the next morning to ask the man if he was homeless, he hadn't taken to kindly to Castiel nor his questions. Castiel didn't mean to offend him, it's just that Castiel figured if he was going to be homeless from then on than he might as well from someone who was already homeless on what he should do, and how to survive. In fact by the end of their encounter Castiel remembered vividly one way to survive; the reason why his mother use to always tell him "Always remember Stranger Danger, Castiel." The homeless man had threatened to beat Castiel if he 'ever showed his pasty face' to him again then he would 'beat your ass till it's purple boy!' and even pulled out a tiny switchblade. Castiel may had been curious but he wasn't dumb enough to talk with a man who wanted to harm him, and becoming reasonably worried for his safety...Castiel ran.

It took him a little over a day and a half between walking and hitching rides, with or without the driver's consent, before Castiel made his way to over to Decatur. It was from a stained and torn up history book he found in a trashcan that Castiel learned that Decatur was supposedly the largest city of Macon County in Illinois, having been founded in 1829 ever since he could read Castiel would read whatever he could get his hands on, but History and fiction books were always his favorite to read. Almost as though just realizing he knew how to read, Castiel began looking for books where ever he went and he would talk them back with him to sit in a park all night reading them or in the small spaces between stores, sometimes if the weather was bad Castiel began hiding inside of the dumpsters. He almost usually was never caught by the store owners, more often than not they never would call the police. Either way Castiel always welcomed the words between the pages, they served as a welcoming distraction from his nightmares, most nights he would forgo sleep and just stay up through the nights reading a book or two, sometimes even newspaper articles. It was certainly a change to how his days usually have been; find safe places to sleep, find food (try not to get food poisoning), Try not to get caught, and repeat. It wasn't until he found himself occupying his time with reading that he realized how miserable he had been before.

The day he found the Decatur Public library was so far the happiest day of his life.

Everyday starting on Monday he would go there, and curl up in one of the comfiest cushioned chairs he's ever been on and read to his hearts content. Sometime in his constantly going there he had befriended the elderly librarian Mrs. Murdoch, he learned she was going on sixty-two years old and had a handful of grandchildren from each of her three daughters. Castiel told her he had a twin brother named Jimmy, but felt bad in saying his parents would drop him off at the library everyday, he always felt bad anytime he lied to someone, but it was some much worst when lying to Mrs. Murdoch when she was only ever kind to him.

It was when he started coming to the library on Sundays, he didn't know they were closed, that Mrs. Murdoch would invite him to her house for dinner and to attend church with her.

Today was no different.

"Castiel, sweetheart are you ready to get going?"

Castiel grinned, jumping down the last four steps of Mrs. Murdoch's two story home, he ran up to her.

"Oh!" Mrs. Murdoch exclaimed placing a hand over her chest. Chuckling she said, "Castiel you keep that up and you'll give me a heart attack!"

Immediately Castiel straightened his posture and stared at Mrs. Murdoch with wide eyes.

"I'm only kidding honey," Mrs. Murdoch smiled patting Castiel's shoulder, "Come on now, don't want to keep Pastor Keith waiting now do we?"

"Nope!"

Castiel held out his arm and helped Mrs. Murdoch down the driveway to the sidewalk, Pastor Keith's church was a small thing, but was the closest one to Mrs. Murdoch's house and she's been going to his church ever since she was a little girl.

Pastor Keith was in his mid' eighties but still had his wits about him. He also had this vast supernatural library in the church attic but he never lets Castiel tell Mrs. Murdoch about it and in return he allows Castiel to read as much of it as he wants. Castiel's favorite was the Angel Lore book, Pastor Keith was surprised Castiel could read it. It wasn't until after he pointed it out that Castiel realized the book wasn't in English, which he admitted was...strange. After all the only languages Castiel knew was English and German, but was currently teaching himself a little bit of Latin since that was what most of Pastor Keith's books were in.

"Ah," Pastor Keith moved forward and swept Mrs. Murdoch into a tight hug before going to do the same to Castiel, "And how're my two favorite people?"

Castiel distinctly heard Mrs. Murdoch reply with the usual 'We're well, how're you doing Pastor Keith?' meanwhile Castiel tensed as Pastor Keith hugged him, almost immediately he felt a bit lightheaded with a incoming headache. And just as suddenly he watched as the scene before him warped and was replaced with a new one all together...

 _"Have a nice day Mr. Deour, farewell Miss Stephens..."_

 _Pastor Keith smiled at everyone as he bid them all goodbye, with Castiel and Mrs. Murdoch being the last to leave each receiving yet another hug in turn._

 _As Castiel and Mrs. Murdoch left the church Pastor Keith turned and began tidying up, it was as he was picking up a few spilled plates from the front entrance of the church from the annual church dinner that any to all lights in the church seemed to flicker._

 _Immediately Pastor Keith tensed,, wary and alert._

 _Suddenly just as it seemed like every thing was beginning to calm itself down, hands grabbed Pastor Keith from behind; placing him into a chokehold._

 _The mans eyes were completely black as he began to laugh loudly and in one fluid motion, he had snapped Pastor Keith's neck as though it were a hollow tree limb._

 _As Pastor Keith's body fell to the ground with a loud thud, The black eyed man sneered down at him and spit on Pastor Keith's cheek._

"Cas-"

"Castiel!"

Castiel gasped startled, Pastor Keith held him by his forearms and was staring at Castiel with wide panicked eyes.

"Y-Yes?" Castiel croaked, all he could see at the moment was Pastor Keith laying on the floor; pale, with bulging eyes and head tilted at wrong angle as bone protruded from his neck.

"Castiel!" Pastor Keith shook him firmly and made sure Castiel was focusing on him before speaking once more, "I've sent Mrs. Murdoch to go sit...are...are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Lying is a sin, Castiel."

Castiel sighed before staring up at Pastor Keith, "...You...you wont believe me..."

"Try me son." Pastor Keith smiled gently.

"You died." Castiel said bluntly, deciding to get straight to the point.

Pastor Keith's eyes widened briefly before settling in a comforting smile, "Castiel, I assure you I am very much alive. If you are having nightmares perhaps-"

"No!" Castiel cut Pastor Keith off suddenly desperate for him to believe what he was saying, "It's not a nightmare! After mass, once everyone leaves the man with the black eyes is going to kill you!"

Suddenly Pastor Keith's entire demeanor changed, "Black eyes you say?"

"Yes!" Castiel nodded.

Out of nowhere Pastor Keith pulled out a small clear vile and dumped whatever was in it out on Castiel's arm, and Castiel was too surprised to pull his arm back to his side.

"Guess you aren't a demon than." Pastor Keith grinned happily.

"...Huh?" Castiel mumbled a bit dazed sounding, "A demon? But those aren't re- they're real aren't they?"

Pastor Keith nodded, "Now is not the time nor the place for this discussion. You say the demon will appear and kill me once mass has ended?"

"Yeah, in my vision he snuck up behind you and snapped your neck before spitting on you..."

Pastor Keith looked pleasantly surprised, "You're a Psychic!"

"...Yes..." Castiel said shyly, although he wasn't sure if that was what he really was.

"Have you had any other visions before today?"

Frowning as his one persistant vision played in his mind once again castiel said, "No...There was one about a family in Kansas; Mary and John with their two kids; Sam and Dean. Mary was killed by the demon...only he was a different demon then the one that's coming for you..."

"...A-Alright, we'll speak more later tonight. After mass I would like you to go home with Mrs. Murdoch and come back later tonight so we may discuss everything."

"What?!" Castiel whisper-yelled, "I just told you he's going to kill you! Why would you stay here!"

"Trust me Castiel, now that I know he's coming I will be prepared for him."

"How?"

"Shh. I'll tell you later, but for now act as though everything is normal."

"Nothing's normal..." Castiel muttered.

Pastor Keith smirked as he turned to walk down the aisle, "We'll make a hunter out of you yet."

"A Hunter?" Castiel was going to ask what Pastor Keith meant by that but he was already halfway down the aisle to the front of the room. So doing as he was told, Castiel took he seat next to Mrs. Murdoch; flinching every time someone walked past or erupted into cheers after prayer. Finally after two hours everyone began to leave, it was once Miss. Stephen's and Mr. Deour walked out that Castiel's breath began coming in harsh pants, and he felt a bit lightheaded.

"Cassie? Sweetheart are you alright?"

Castiel flinched when Mrs. Murdoch touched his shoulder and immediately felt guilty seeing the crestfallen look on her face after words, "I'm alright...It's just...the heats getting to me."

Mrs. Murdoch seemed hesitant to believe him but Castiel was actually glad the hot humid air outside helped make his story seem more believable.

"Goodbye Pastor Keith." Mrs. Murdoch smiled warmly hugging the Pastor.

"Goodbye Elizabeth, I'll see you next time. Bring some of that famous casserole of yours!"

Mrs. Murdoch laughed and shook her head smiling fondly as she walked out the church doors.

"Go on Castiel, don't keep her waiting."

Castiel stood there as his legs trembled and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

Pastor Keith sighed softly, "Oh Castiel...Please? I may be old but trust me when I say I can take care of myself. Please get going? I'll be right here later tonight."

Castiel ran and hugged Pastor Keith as tightly as he could before running out the church doors to catch up with Mrs. Murdoch. Because he hadn't looked back Castiel didn't see nor hear as Pastor Keith pulled out his cell phone and made a phone call.

Pastor Keith hurried upstairs to the church attic; if what Castiel told him was true then he barely had minutes until the demon arrived.

"Singer Salvage yard...what do you want Keith?"

Deciding to skip pleasantries Keith spoke, "I got a young boy here coming to my church. He's a Physic, doesn't seem like he knew until recently. Point is he got a vision, a demon will be here is less than a few minutes and will snap my neck."

"Well get the hell out of there!"

Pastor Keith knew Bobby was right, ever since that accident during a hunt screwed up his back he hadn't been hunting since; but something told him he had to tell Bobby about Castiel.

"I will, but promise me something Bobby."

"...What is it?"

"Teach Castiel to become a hunter, or at least watch over the boy for me."

"Casteel? And what am I some goddamn babysitter?!"

"It's Cas-Ti-El. And Bobby please! Something about Castiel is...different then any other Physic or hunter I've met. He needs to know what's out there! He's even had visions when he was a baby Bobby. The only one he remembers clearly is one with some family; John and Mary with their two sons Sam and Dean."

"..."

"Bobby?"

"Alright. Spell out the kids name for me; after tonight send him to me."

"It's C-A-S-T-I-E-L. And Bobby? Thank you."

"Yeah whatever, you better get going before that demon shows up."

"...It's to late to run Bobby. He's here, I can here him downstairs and I can smell the sulfur."

"Shit!"

"I'm sorry Bobby. I've written a note to Castiel as we were talking, explaining what we discussed. If everything goes well he should be on his way to you by tomorrow morning."

Before Bobby could say anything Pastor Keith hung up and looked down at the note in his hands, "I'm so sorry Castiel..." he whispered as he wrote Bobby's address and phone number on the bottom.

Once that was done he stood up straight with his back cracking eerily in the silence, "Guess I have a date with a demon downstairs, huh?"

Looking around the artwork on the walls Pastor Keith stared at the one portrait on the far end by the attic's sole window; the archangel Gabriel.

"Archangel Gabriel hear my prayer, Tonight I shall be killed by a demon...I accept what is to come and do not fear death. What I ask of you is to please watch over and protect Castiel. Let no harm come to him. That is all, Amen."

Standing there for a moment or two, waiting for something but he did not know what, Pastor Keith steeled his reserve and opened the attic door. Without a break in his stride he walked down the stairs to the front of the church.

* * *

 **So here's the next chapter!**

 **I feel as though it was dragged on a bit, but no matter how many times I've reread this I couldn't find another way I'd want to rewrite it.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! I'D LOVE TO KNOW THAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chuck's Revision**

* * *

 **Summary: Both Castiel and Chuck were too late in doing anything to save anyone. Castiel loses all hope, but Chuck is desperate for everyone (mostly) to have a happy ending, so he gives Castiel a choice; a chance to do everything all over again with no guarantees or to accept what has happened and live his days out on the soon to be ruins of earth and in hiding from many. Of course, Chuck mentioning changing Sam and Deans fate, Castiel immediately knew what he had to do, or in this case RE-do.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: Gabriel put his angelic life behind him. For years now he's been Loki of the Pagan Gods, he was content in his little corner of the universe with his own witness protection program. Then he heard a Pastor's Prayer to him. The Archangel Gabriel him, not the Loki him.**

* * *

 **Character(s): Castiel, Mrs. Murdoch, Pastor Keith, Bobby (mentioned), Gabriel [Loki], Pagan Gods (mentioned)**

* * *

 **Warnings: My information is probably wrong, for that I apologize, Homelessness, bit of gore, Castiel!Angst, character death...etc?**

* * *

 **BTW Gabriel has the same vessel in this story as he does in the show. He's had multiple Vessels before but since this one, who I'm naming Robert, is his true vessel it doesn't age anymore and is his to keep for as long as he so needs.**

* * *

 **I do not own Supernatural!**

* * *

 _ **LAST TIME**_

 _"Archangel Gabriel hear my prayer, Tonight I shall be killed by a demon...I accept what is to come and do not fear death. What I ask of you is to please watch over and protect Castiel. Let no harm come to him. That is all, Amen."_

 _Standing there for a moment or two, waiting for something but he did not know what, Pastor Keith steeled his reserve and opened the attic door. Without a break in his stride he walked down the stairs to the front of the church._

* * *

 **March 08, 1985 Later that night**

As far as he and anyone else was concerned, Gabriel put his angelic life behind him. For years now he's been Loki of the Pagan Gods, he was content in his little corner of the universe with his own witness protection program. Then he heard a Pastor's Prayer to him. The Archangel Gabriel him, not the Loki him. Normally he listened to any prayers to the old him but hadn't done much about them. This prayer however was a completely different ballgame all together.

 _"Archangel Gabriel hear my prayer, Tonight I shall be killed by a demon...I accept what is to come and do not fear death. What I ask of you is to please watch over and protect Castiel. Let no harm come to him. That is all, Amen."_

The man, Pastor Keith Jacobs, had said Castiel. It could've been a coincidence but Gabriel wasn't so sure. It had been almost nine years since his little brother Castiel disappeared from heaven. Gabriel only knew because of how loud all the angels were talking about it, he may have left heaven long ago but Gabriel never turned 'off' his angel radio. One day Castiel had apparently just vanished into thin air, there were search parties lead by his own garrison but he was never found. Throughout the years even Gabriel found himself keeping an eye out for Castiel. The last time Gabriel had seen Castiel was just before he skipped out on heaven but Castiel was just a fledgling by then. He shouldn't care about where Castiel went, he probably went into his own witness protection like Gabriel did. But he couldn't forget the betrayed look on Fledgling Castiel's face went Gabriel left, or Castiel's cries and prayers to him every night afterwards.

With his mind made up, knowing not to waste anymore time then he already had Gabriel flew to the church where the Pastor Keith's prayer had come from.

Gabriel looked down at the prone form of Pastor Keith, he had been to late.

A stifled gasp behind him made Gabriel spin around to see some kid standing a bit of ways behind him staring at the Pastor Keith. There was something a bit familiar about the kids eyes...

Now it was Gabriel's turn to gasp, he'd recognize those eyes anywhere. Even though in heaven there was no need for Vessels or anything other than ones true form, Fledglings always took on their true vessels look {their persona} until they grew out of their fledgling stage. Castiel had been the only Fledgling with hair that dark and eyes that bright.

"Castiel?" Gabriel murmured quietly. Even so, the kids head still snapped over to look at him as his eyes widened in panic.

"H-How do you k-know my n-name?"

"Wait what?" Gabriel frowned, "Are you messing with me?"

But Gabriel knew Castiel wasn't. Even as a fledgling Castiel hadn't been to fond of jokes.

"You're not the demon that killed Pastor Keith..." Tears swelled up in Castiel's eyes and ran down his cheeks, "W-Who are you?"

"Castiel do you really not know who I am?" Gabriel needed to know for sure.

"Should I?"

Gabriel winced as Castiel's voice cracked, clearly the kid was fighting back the urge to cry even though he already was.

"My name is..." Gabriel hesitated, "...my name is Loki. I am a Pagan God, better known as the trickster. Your friend here; Pastor Keith prayed to me to come watch over you."

"...Never heard of you..."

"Ah!" Gabriel gasped clutching his chest in mock horror, "Never heard of me! The trickster!"

"I'm sorry..." Castiel looked down, accidentally looking at Pastor Keith's lifeless body.

"Hey hey hey..." Gabriel whipped out a lemon lollipop, he wasn't to big on sour so he usually didn't eat the lemon ones, "Here. And don't look okay? It's not something a kid should see."

"But I already saw it..." Castiel said taking the lollipop but making no move to suck on it.

"Well now I'm telling you to stop looking."

"No! You don't understand! I-I saw this! I saw it in my vision!" And just like that the dam had broken, "I-I told him! I w-w-warned him about the d-demon! Why did h-he still d-die?!"

Gabriel heard all of what Castiel said but he zoned in on that one word. Vision.

"What do you mean you had a vision?" When Castiel suddenly looked wary Gabriel hastily added, "It's okay I believe you, I know all about demons and that other supernatural junk. What I don't but want to know is what you mean by you had a vision of this happening."

"...They keep calling me a Physic..." Castiel said hesitantly, "I get this visions whether I'm awake or asleep and they all come true unless I can change them...but so far I couldn't. Everyone still dies."

Was Castiel some sort of Physic? Had he lost his memories and gotten stuck in a human kid for a vessel? Was he reborn in the past eight or nine years as some kid? Was he even an angel anymore? Already knowing he may someday regret doing this Gabriel said, "Why don't you come stay with me for a bit? I can teach you about the supernatural...then you'll be more prepared for this sort of thing."

Castiel bit his lip in thought.

Gabriel was more than willing to let Castiel think this over but they had to get out of there soon before morning or the cops showed up.

"I..." Castiel's eyes lit up in determination, "Okay. I'll go with you."

"Great!" Gabriel grinned, "Let's go!" Gabriel raised his hand prepared to snap his fingers and leave this place but was interrupted by Castiel quickly saying,

"Wait! There's some stuff I need to get!"

"Oh." Gabriel put his hand down, "Alright well, hurry up."

Running towards the back of the church where the stairs leading up to the attic were, Castiel raced up them taking two steps at a time. He's never been in Pastor Keith's attic before but Castiel felt as though he should grab at least a few things from there to take with him.

The attic certainly wasn't what he had expected. It was dingy, cold and had a smell of old furniture and mold. But the most beautiful thing about it was all the antique looking books that lined every shelf and desk of the room.

lightly dragging his fore finger along the spine of every book in his reach, Castiel's eyes searched along the floor to the furniture of the room. There in the far corner just under the window by the door was a brown, clearly used, duffle bag.

Castiel suspected the bag may not be empty but he certainly didn't expect it to be full of various books, a thick blank journal with a wad of cash stuffed between the cover and first page, and a yellow envelope with his name sprawled out in Pastor Keith's neat cursive hand writing.

It was to soon. He just saw Pastor Keith alive a few hours ago, and now here he was rooting through his stuff in his attic like someone fighting over a will. That thought made Castiel pause, did Pastor Keith have a family?

"Hey Cassie we don't have all day!"

Castiel jumped, startled. He had forgotten about Loki. Was he really about to leave with a complete stranger, who claims to not even be human but a god none the less? The thought itself made his head spin and his stomach flip, but...

Yes. Yes he was.

"I'm coming!" Just before he left the attic with three extra books he took from the shelves, Castiel without really thinking about it also grabbed the rosemary beads that were laying on top of a facedown portrait labeled 'Angel of Thursday'.

Heading back into the front of the church Castiel thought he was prepared to leave but one look at Pastor Keith's dead body had Castiel standing there sobbing his heart out with snot trailing down his face, almost as though trying to race his tears, like a three year old.

"Shhh, Cassie come on, it'll be okay."

Castiel fell two warm arms wrap around him in a firm embrace, sort of like they were trying to hold him together.

"...We really need to get going now..."

Suddenly, Castiel's body lurched forewords; it felt as though the ground was being pulled from beneath his feet and that he was floating. And just as quickly as it had started...it ended.

"Welcome to my humble abroad!" The arms pulled back and although he already missed the feeling of them wrapped around him Castiel was glad for the space, it gave him time to look around at wherever Loki had taken them.

"Me casa et Su case...Or something like that."

The place was... _ **huge**_. Castiel's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He could see staircase after stair case leading up in a spiral. The walls were at least twenty feet high and a golden color. There were bowls of gumdrops and other sweets on practically every surface. The floor was marble, and the windows were covered with long green drapes but light still shone in. All in all, it looked fit for a king. A sweet tooth king, but a king none the less.

"Sooooooooo..."

Castiel looked over to see Loki staring at him and gesturing at the room in general.

Castiel grinned, "This. Is. Awesome!"

Maybe, just maybe. He wouldn't regret this after all.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I apologize for any to all OCC-ness.**

 **BUT I JUST HAD TO WRITE IN GABRIEL!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chuck's Revision**

* * *

 **Summary: Both Castiel and Chuck were too late in doing anything to save anyone. Castiel loses all hope, but Chuck is desperate for everyone (mostly) to have a happy ending, so he gives Castiel a choice; a chance to do everything all over again with no guarantees or to accept what has happened and live his days out on the soon to be ruins of earth and in hiding from many. Of course, Chuck mentioning changing Sam and Deans fate, Castiel immediately knew what he had to do, or in this case RE-do.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: Morning after he'd gotten that call from Keith, Bobby waited... And waited but Castiel never showed.**

* * *

 **Character(s): Castiel (mentioned), Bobby, John, Sam, Dean, Keith (mentioned), Missouri Mosley.**

* * *

 **Warnings: My information is probably wrong, for that I apologize, hope, hope crushed, bit of gore, Castiel!Angst, character death...etc?**

* * *

 **I do not own Supernatural!**

* * *

 _ **LAST TIME**_

 _"Me casa et Su case...Or something like that."_

 _The place was... **huge**. Castiel's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He could see staircase after stair case leading up in a spiral. The walls were at least twenty feet high and a golden color. There were bowls of gumdrops and other sweets on practically every surface. The floor was marble, and the windows were covered with long green drapes but light still shone in. All in all, it looked fit for a king. A sweet tooth king, but a king none the less._

 _"Sooooooooo..."_

 _Castiel looked over to see Loki staring at him and gesturing at the room in general._

 _Castiel grinned, "This. Is. Awesome!"_

 _Maybe, just maybe. He wouldn't regret this after all._

* * *

 **March 12, 1985 midday**

One day. Two days. Three days. Four days. For four whole days Bobby's been waking up at the ass crack of dawn, even though he didn't sleep until well past midnight, waiting throughout the day for any sight of this Castiel kid who never showed. Maybe he should've sent someone to go pick the kid up.

"Bobby!" A pause, "Bobby, you here?!"

"What the hell?" Bobby muttered his eyes widening when he saw just who was calling for him, "Just fucking fantastic..."

John Winchester was here.

Of all freaking people to show up on his doorstep John Winchester was not one Bobby felt like dealing with right now.

"Bobby!"

John flung open the front door, Bobby mentally kicked himself for forgetting to lock it earlier due to how tired he felt, and walked into the kitchen with a bundle in his arms and some scrawny kid trailing behind him. Subconsciously Bobby realized the kids were probably Johns' kids; Sam and Dean.

"Why didn't you answer me?" John asked coming into the room all the way and setting Sam on the floor. Dean immediately stood in front of Sam blocking Bobby from seeing him, but refused to look towards Bobby.

Bobby sighed, "What are you doing here, John?"

John grinned, "Rufus called. Said you've been ignoring calls from him and when he had someone drive past you just been sitting outside all day doing nothing..."

"Rufus can mind his own damn business..." Bobby snorted but then sighed, "But we do need to talk. I got some news I think could help ya out."

John frowned, "News like what."

After having John follow him into the kitchen and John sent Dean to play in the living room with Sammy Bobby explained everything. From Keith's phone call to his possible more than likely death to even what he's been doing waiting for this Castiel character to show up even though he never showed.

Clenching his fists by his sides John sudden spun around and punched the wall, "Damnit!"

"Calm down you idjit." Bobby snapped, "I doubt the kid's even there anymore. As long as he ain't dead you still have your lead."

"And how the hell am I supposed to find him?!" John retorted angrily. His first lead on that thing that took Mary away...damnit! And it's gone!

"Easy. We put to use having all these damn hunter's numbers and maybe contact a few psychic's."

"...Ok..." John took a deep breath forcing himself to calm down, "OK. What do you need me to do?"

"As of right now? Nothing." Bobby turned around to head into his study, "I got a few extra rooms here. Make use of them. I'll start contacting the other hunters and tell them to keep an eye out for this Castiel kid and call me when they get any hint of him even being in the area."

"What? No!" John protested, but before he could say anything else Bobby cut him off.

"John you're useless right now. You look like you're about to collapse where you're standing. You wanna be of some help? Go. Rest. Then later after we all eat, we can get to work on finding a few Psychics to help us out. Maybe get a description of the kid."

"..."John nodded in agreement after a brief stare off which Bobby had won. But just as he was about to leave the room, he froze.

Bobby had said they needed a psychic.

He knew a psychic!

"Missouri Mosley!" John called out striding quickly back to Bobby's side just as he was picking up his phone about to start calling other hunters.

"What?"

"Missouri Mosley! She's a psychic from my neighborhood in Lawrence! She's the one who told me about the supernatural existing...she can help us!"

Bobby suddenly scowled at John, "What are you waiting for you idjit? Call her!"

John threw a glare Bobby's way but did as was told. Finally after the phone rang two three now four times. Somebody picked up.

 _"John Winchester, what could've possible caused you to call me after almost an entire year?"_

John winced slightly, "Hello Missouri..."

 _"You didn't answer my question."_

"Right." John coughed slightly before sighing, "Well...I need your help."

 _"...Are you going to say with what or just waste my time today?"_

Scowling John answered, "I got a lead on what...k-killed Mary."

 _"Oh..."_

"The thing is, it's a person. I have the name of the kid but not what he looks like for where he is now."

 _"I told you before...I don't know everything John."_

"I know but...could you just try?"

 _"..."_

"Please?"

 _"Fine. Give me the child's name before I change my mind."_

"It's uh.." John looked over at Bobby who rolled his eyes and snatched the phone away from John's hands.

"This is Bobby Singer; I'm a hunter. I'm helping John out. Listen the kids name is Castiel. Or that's what I was told."

Bobby frowned when he heard the sharp intake of breath on the other line.

 _"Castiel? Oh lord, thank heavens that boy is alright!"_

"You already know him." Bobby stated pretty sure he already knew the answer.

 _"Yes. Yes I do, I'm afraid I'm the one who scared the boy outta Kansas. He's a psychic. Him and his family moved into John's old home. The boy gets visions. One frequent one of his is the night Mary was killed."_

"Well...I guess that makes this easier for us then?"

 _"The boys young. Maybe a few years older then Dean. That's John's oldest. He's got almost black hair and the brightest blue eyes you'll ever see. Pale skin and not to tall either. Last I saw him he was wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt. There might be a few more of his missing flyers floating about. I'll try to get a hold of one and send it on out to you both."_

Bobby wrote down everything Missouri had told him, including her phone number and address, before telling her his address and then hanging up.

"Alright." Bobby turned to John, "Let's find us a kid."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! So SORRY I haven't updated in about a month and a half...and sorry for any to all OCC-Ness and for the chapter being so short.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chuck's Revision**

* * *

 **Summary: Both Castiel and Chuck were too late in doing anything to save anyone. Castiel loses all hope, but Chuck is desperate for everyone (mostly) to have a happy ending, so he gives Castiel a choice; a chance to do everything all over again with no guarantees or to accept what has happened and live his days out on the soon to be ruins of earth and in hiding from many. Of course, Chuck mentioning changing Sam and Deans fate, Castiel immediately knew what he had to do, or in this case RE-do.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: Time has passed since Castiel has joined Gabriel at his, now their, home. Castiel is...comfortable around 'Loki' even if he doesn't see him all too often.**

* * *

 **Character(s): Castiel, Bobby (mentioned?), John (mentioned?), Sam (mentioned?), Dean (mentioned?), Keith (mentioned), Missouri Mosley (mentioned?), Mrs. Murdoch (mentioned?), Jimmy Novak, Gabriel AKA Loki, Possible a surprise character and a few necessary** **OC's** **.**

* * *

 **Warnings: My information is probably wrong, for that I apologize. Bit of gore, Castiel!Angst, character death...etc?**

* * *

 **I do not own Supernatural!**

* * *

 _LAST TIME WITH '_ _LOKI_ _ & CASTIEL'_

 _"Me casa et_ _Su_ _case...Or something like that."_

 _The place was...huge._ _Castiel's_ _eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He could see staircase after stair case leading up in a spiral. The walls were at least twenty feet high and a golden color. There were bowls of gumdrops and other sweets on practically every surface. The floor was marble, and the windows were covered with long green drapes but light still shone in. All in all, it looked fit for a king. A sweet tooth king, but a king none the less._

 _"_ _Sooooooooo_ _..."_

 _Castiel looked over to see Loki staring at him and gesturing at the room in general._

 _Castiel grinned, "This. Is. Awesome!"_

 _Maybe, just maybe. He wouldn't regret this after all._

* * *

 _LAST TIME WITH_ _BOBBY_ _ & __JOHN_

 _March 26, 1985_

 _"The boys young. Maybe a few years older then Dean. That's John's oldest. He's got almost black hair and the brightest blue eyes you'll ever see. Pale skin and not to tall either. Last I saw him he was wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt. There might be a few more of his missing flyers floating about. I'll try to get a hold of one and send it on out to you both."_

 _Bobby wrote down everything Missouri had told him, including her phone number and address, before telling her his address and then hanging up._

 _"Alright." Bobby turned to John, "Let's find us a kid."_

* * *

June 14, 1985

Castiel hummed softly as he walked down the hall to the house's library so that he could get more studying of the supernatural done today. It was nearing two in the morning and he knew that on the slight chance of Loki being here, not that he's been around for long, if he heard that Castiel was up this early he'd demand a explanation and then knock him out with a snap of his fingers like he had done the last time Castiel had been up so early in the morning. It still unnerved him just thinking about what Loki could be capable of with just a snap of his fingers. . .

Castiel shook his head. There was no point in dwelling on that, Loki wouldn't hurt him. Ever since he came here Loki's been watching Castiel constantly and anytime Castiel forgot to eat anything, because he was busy in the library reading or lost in thought, Loki would freak out claiming that 'You're human Cassie! Humans need to eat or they'll die!', now Castiel knew without food he would starve. But was it really his fault for forgetting to eat just a few times? He may not have been living on the streets for too long but Castiel could clearly remember how hard it was to come across anything to eat without risk of getting in trouble or sick, which was why on some days he hadn't gotten anything to eat whatsoever, he didn't want Loki to have to waste any of his food on him.

Plus it was kind of hard to keep any food down when all he's been thinking about and dreaming about was that Mary women still and the rest of her family; John, Dean and young Sammy. But not only did Castiel have to worry about those dreams but now Pastor Keith's dead body as well. Which would lead to him wondering how Mrs. Murdoch was doing, and then to how Jimmy is and what he would be doing at that very moment once more.

"Awe come on Kali...I said I was sorry,"

Castiel froze as he heard Loki's voice echo from his room at the end of the hall, around the corner from the library. Castiel wondered briefly who this Kali person was but when he heard how cold and cruel her voice had sounded as she responded with, "Now why on earth should I believe you?" Castiel decided that it would be best if he wasn't near Loki's room at all or maybe not even in the house at the moment.

Hurrying back the way he came, Castiel softly shut his bedroom door behind him and walked over to the dark brown desk in the corner and sat down.

Now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't go to the library, If he tried wondering around then that Kali person might find him, and there was nothing inside of his room to actually do anything. And Castiel couldn't help but think this Kali person had something to do with Loki vanishing all the time.

Just sitting there being as quiet as possible wasn't hard for Castiel to do, he used to have to sit in his old bedroom and be quiet while his parents had guests over and Jimmy was outside playing with the other neighborhood children. Nobody ever wanted to play with Castiel. Which was why school stopped being fun for him a long time ago. . .

"Cassie?"

Gasping Castiel's head snapped up to see Loki standing just a few feet away frowning at him.

"Cassie, what's wrong?"

Confused Castiel tilted his head ever so slightly and stared at Loki waiting for him to explain.

"...Err...You're crying..."

Slowly lifting a hand up to his cheek Castiel pulled it away and looked down at it to see it was wet. Without even realizing it he had started crying.

Forcing a smile, Castiel looked back up at Loki and spoke softly, "Sorry...just thinking. I'm fine."

If anything Loki seemed to be frowning even more, "Don't lie to me."

"Lying is a sin..." Castiel muttered and Loki got a weird look on his face. Sighing Castiel quickly said, "I was thinking about my parents...and my brother."

Now Loki looked surprised, "You have...well. Have a family?"

Castiel nodded, "Yes."

"Well..." Loki looked uncomfortable, "Do you miss them? Is that why you're crying?"

Without even meaning to Castiel began to laugh bitter, startling Loki, and said, "Miss them? How could I miss someone who doesn't care about me? Who pretended everyday that I never existed?!"

As Loki stayed silent Castiel continued speaking, "...But...I do miss Jimmy..."

"Who's he?" Loki asked softly sitting next to Castiel on his bed.

Castiel immediately brightened as he began speaking about his brother, "Jimmy's my twin brother, he's the best brother I could ever ask for!" Castiel didn't notice as Loki flinched back as though struck, "No matter what happens or how much mom and dad pushed me away he never did...he'd always be there for me...we'd talk about everything and anything. We'd sneak outside a few times just to be out there, he'd always help me even if I was annoying him. He'd treat me as myself...he never would try to make me be someone I'm not."

Castiel focused back on Loki, "It's for Jimmy that I'm doing all of this. To protect him."

Loki smiled wistfully, "...I know what you mean...there was a time I'd do anything within my power for any one of my brothers..."

"You have brothers!" Castiel gaped at Loki.

"Yeah Cassie I do...we haven't seen each other in a long time though..."

"How come?"

Loki frowned looking off in space his gaze distant, "My two oldest brothers; Michael and...Lucy. They were constantly getting into these horrible fights...they brought our other brothers into the fighting as well. They were constantly at each others throats...now remember we aren't human Castiel...my brother's are very powerful. Every time they fought others got hurt." Loki sighed sadly and looked Castiel in the eye, "So I left. I was just...I was so tired of having to watch my family break apart and watch them all try and kill each other...As far as they're all concerned...I'm dead."

Without putting much thought into what he was about to do, Castiel launched himself into Loki's chest and hugged him as tightly as he could manage.

Loki chuckled and hugged Castiel back, "It's fine kiddo, I'm over it..."

Castiel jerked back and glared at Loki, "Lier! If you were over then you wouldn't look so sad when talking about it! I don't know why your brothers keep fighting but family's family. You should love them regardless of their quirks or any mistakes they've made."

Grinning Loki laughed loudly and pulled Castiel, who had yelped, into a tight hug.

"...Thanks Cassie."

Blushing Castiel mumbled, "...no problem..."

Loki decided that speaking to Castiel about his family ignoring him and about missing his brother could wait for another day.

* * *

 _ **Souix Falls, South Dakota. Bobby Singer Salvage Yard**_

June 16, 1985

Bobby sighed and drug a hand down his face. After pulling yet another all nighter, neither him nor John had gotten any word back from any of the other hunters on where Castiel was or even if the kid was still alive. Even after Missouri had sent them the photo of Castiel (technically it was him and his apparent twin brother) and Bobby sent out copies of the kids' picture no ones seen him anywhere. They both had high hopes that Castiel was still alive considering the hunter Bobby sent to check out Keith's church hadn't found a kids body anywhere near Keith's nor had the police seen head or tail of him.

None of the church goers even knew where Castiel lived, they only knew he showed up one day and since then attended the church accompanied by some Mrs. Murdoch. When the hunter tried questioning Mrs. Murdoch he informed Bobby that she had refused to answer any questions and later collapsed due to stress and her poor heart conditions were acting up once more.

The only good thing Bobby could think of that had come from not finding Castiel was that John hadn't been on a hunt since and had instead stayed with him focusing on Dean and Sam along with helping with researching from the house. Although Bobby still left for the occasional hunt every now and then, he managed to get Dean to open up to him a bit and allow him to actually be near Sam and talk to the two of them.

John suddenly came into the room and flopped down into a chair before sliding halfway off of it.

Bobby raised an eyebrow at him.

John groaned, "Sam's finally asleep! And Dean wouldn't go down for is nap until I laid him down next to Sam!"

Bobby nodded before saying, "Has he said anything to ya yet?"

"No..." John righted himself in the chair, "Dean's still not speaking, but I think he's talking to Sam? I'm not sure. Anytime I try to catch him doing it he never seems to be doing it!"

Bobby shook his head, "The boy needs to see someone."

"What am I supposed to do? Take him to a psychiatrist to talk about everything when he can't even tell them the truth?"

"Doesn't matter John, the boy's got to talk to somebody. I think he's made it clear he doesn't plan on speaking to either of us about what's going on in that tiny little head of his."

"I know Bobby. I know..."

* * *

 _ **Gabriel [Loki's] Mansion**_

June 27, 1985

Today was one of those days where Loki just suddenly disappeared without leaving much of a notice. But Castiel suspected it was coming, he heard that Kali person show up as randomly as Loki would leave throughout the past two weeks and after she'd leave Loki would always get that weird look on his face.

But since he was alone today, and usually when he left Loki would be gone all day, Castiel decided today was the day he'd leave the house. Today was the day he'd find out where they were at and just what to do next.

Even though he had said today would be the day he left the house it still took him practically an hour to convince himself to actually get around to going outside and even then he found himself freezing just at the doorway.

"Come on...you can do this..." Castiel mumbled mentally berating himself. Taking a deep breath and then another, Castiel slowly took one step outside of the house. He sighed loudly in relief and began to giggle which soon turned into full blown laughter.

Eyes alight with curiosity and glee, Castiel looked around at the trees. the grass, the flowers, and even the bees flying around. What worried him though was that he could not see any other houses nearby. Although he supposed he could just walk around for a bit and see if he could come across any other houses or even a town. Castiel grinned at the thought of getting to walk around just to see what he could find. Maybe he could find something for Loki as a thank you of sorts for watching over him.  
With that determined thought in mind, Castiel set off at a fast pace of the first direction he saw that didn't lead further into the woods.  
As time seemed to pass however, Castiel began to worry that maybe he had taken the wrong way and had gotten himself lost.

"Maybe I should have waited for Loki to take me out..." Castiel muttered. And because he have started walking with his head down staring at the ground he had not seen the man running in his direction from another part of the woods until he collided forcefully with him and Castiel fell to the ground with the man falling over him.  
Castiel hissed when the man's elbow had accidentally (well he hoped it was an accident) caught him in the nose.

"Oh shit."

And suddenly the added weight was gone off of Castiel and hands were grabbing at his arms, pulling him to his feet.

"Are you okay kid?"

Castiel nodded a bit woozily and finally looked up at the man who seemed to freeze up when Castiel locked eyes with him.

"C-Castiel?"

Castiel's eyes widened and he turned back around fully intent on getting away from the man who somehow knows his name and back where Loki could be within helping reach.

"No no kid it's okay really!" The man said just as Castiel was about to take off running, "My names William Harvelle, I'm a hunter. You're Castiel right?"

"H-Hunter of what? And how do you know my name?" Castiel stuttered, his nerves getting the best of him.

"I hunt the supernatural...you know, demons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves..." Will sighed, "You get what I mean right? Anyway, A friend of mine; Bobby Singer, he's looking for you. Says it's real important for you to be found and kept safe."

Castiel tilted his head and stared at Will in confusion, "But why? I don't know him..."

Will shrugged, "Honestly kid, I don't know either but...look just let me give you his number all right? And give him a call, can you promise me that?"

Hesitantly Castiel nodded and watched in silence as Will fumbled to get a pen out of his pocket but when he couldn't seem to find something to write the number on silently Castiel offered him his hand.  
Smiling at Castiel, Will carefully wrote out this 'Bobby Singer's' number on the back of Castiel's hand.

"There..." Will let go of Castiel's hand and put the pin back into his pocket, "So uh, do you need a ride back to your house my truck ain't too far from here. I can give you a lift."

Castiel shook his head, "I'm not going back just yet, I need to find a gift."

Now Will just stared at Castiel, giving him a weird look, "You do realize that you are in the middle of a forest...right?"

"Well...yeah. I do know that, I was hoping to walk to a nearby town..."

"Ride to town then?" Will suggested.

Castiel bit his lip and then nodded, "...um. yes please than. And uh, t-thank you..."

Will hummed loudly looking thoughtful, "What sort of gift are you looking for?"

"... Something...that won't get lost easily. Something that says I'm grateful, and I don't know..."

"...Well have you thought about giving them a pet?"

Castiel blinked, "a pet?"

Will chuckled and smiled at Castiel, "Yeah, you know like a cat...a dog, maybe a snake or even a rat. People can have lots of different pets."

"..." Slowly Castiel smiled, "I believe that he would be much more appreciated of a dog rather than a feline."

Castiel followed Will through the forest silently, all he could think about was what type of dog he should get for Loki. How old. And with a startling thought, Castiel realized that he didn't have any money to buy Loki a pet either.

"Hey Castiel?"

Looking up Castiel just barely managed to stop himself from walking into Will. He hadn't noticed him stop walking.

"Oh. I'm sorry, what did you say?" Castiel asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"...Don't worry about, the trucks right up ahead." Will shook his head and started walking once more.

Castiel hurried to follow after him and he couldn't help but smile when he Will's truck;

it was a dull green with plenty of mud splatters and a few indents with scratches here and there, but what made Castiel smile was the papers strewn all over the back seat, the pictures of Will and some women who he assumed was Will's wife due to the similar bands on each of their fingers, and there were even a few pictures of Will standing next to a couple of other men.

"You coming?"

Castiel quickly walked around the front of the truck and once Will was in and leaned over to unlock the passenger side door, Castiel climbed in.

The ride in that of itself was fairly pleasant. They didn't talk, but it wasn't one of those awkward silences Castiel was so use to feeling in his own household. Once they had arrived into town Will seemed hesitant on parting ways with Castiel but finally after close to thirty minutes of promising to behave and be safe and after Will had then written his own number onto Castiel's hand underneath of Bobby's along with another number to something called the 'Roadhouse' only then did Will finally drive off.

As Will drove off Castiel at first felt panic at being left alone but then he felt the tempting urges of curiosity grip at his mind, lulling it into a calm sense of state.

* * *

 **So sorry for any to all** **OCC** **-Ness!**

 **I hope this chapter was to your liking for those of you who wanted more Castiel/Gabriel bro time.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW~!**

 **I'D** **LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chuck's Revision**

* * *

 **Summary: Both Castiel and Chuck were too late in doing anything to save anyone. Castiel loses all hope, but Chuck is desperate for everyone (mostly) to have a happy ending, so he gives Castiel a choice; a chance to do everything all over again with no guarantees or to accept what has happened and live his days out on the soon to be ruins of earth and in hiding from many. Of course, Chuck mentioning changing Sam and Deans fate, Castiel immediately knew what he had to do, or in this case RE-do.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: The very night Will (Bill?) gave Castiel Bobby's number and Some time later to when Castiel makes up his mind.**

* * *

 **Character(s): Castiel, Bobby, John, Sam (mentioned?), Dean (mentioned?), Keith (mentioned), Missouri Mosley (mentioned?), Gabriel AKA Loki, Kali (mentioned?), William (Bill) Harvelle, Possible a surprise character and a few necessary** **OC's** **.**

* * *

 **Warnings: My information is probably wrong, for that I apologize. Bit of gore(in future chapters?), Castiel!Angst, character death (both past and in future chapters)...etc?**

* * *

 **I do not own Supernatural!**

* * *

 _LAST TIME_

 _The ride in that of itself was fairly pleasant. They didn't talk, but it wasn't one of those awkward silences Castiel was so use to feeling in his own household. Once they had arrived into town Will seemed hesitant on parting ways with Castiel but finally after close to thirty minutes of promising to behave and be safe and after Will had then written his own number onto Castiel's hand underneath of Bobby's along with another number to something called the 'Roadhouse' only then did Will finally drive off._

 _As Will drove off Castiel at first felt panic at being left alone but then he felt the tempting urges of curiosity grip at his mind, lulling it into a calm sense of state._

* * *

 **June 27, 1985 {LATER THAT DAY}**

Castiel hid in his bedroom.

He wasn't exactly scared of Loki per se but he was definitely worried after realizing hat Loki might not be to happy with him leaving the house without his permission. And because of the teeny tiny little fact that Loki wasn't human and could possibly kill him or kick him out of the house anytime he wanted.

A soft whine to the left of him caused Castiel to look over. The dog, he had somehow managed to get for free, was lying on his stomach and was looking up at Castiel with the most pitifulness eyes Castiel had ever seen on something before, and that included Jimmy when he wanted something.

"What's the matter?" Castiel held his hand out to the dog and waited for him to sniff his hand and give it a lick before reaching up behind his ears to scratch his head.

The dog let out another low whine before running over to the bedroom door and began scratching at it.

"You...want to go out," Castiel got up off of his bed and walked over to his bedroom door, once the dog backed up a significant amount Castiel slowly opened the door.

"Wait!" Castiel called out startled as the dog suddenly took off at break neck speed down the hall and soon down the stairs. Castiel could only hope to god that Loki wasn't home, or on his way home for that matter.

Running after the dog Castiel began to grow worried, any time he got even remotely close to catching him the dog would seem to gain renewed energy and run even farther away.

"God damnit!" Castiel yelled as the dog managed to get away yet again, "Come back here!"

"My my Cassie, taking the lords name in vain?" A voice snarked from behind Castiel, "Wait...who are you talking to?"

Gasping, Castiel spun around and stared at a frowning Loki, "U-uh..n-n-nobody? hehe..."

Loki crossed his arms, "Now I'm a pretty laid back kind of guy if I do say so myself, so if you snuck a girl in I can't be to mad at you." Loki winked, "But considering how you reacted I doubt it. So who were you talking to Castiel."

Just as Castiel was about to answer, possibly with some feebly attempt at an excuse, a whitish brown blur came racing down the hall and ramming into Loki's side forcing him back onto his butt.

"What the heck?!"

Castiel gaped as the dog was now standing on it's two hind legs pushing at Loki's chest and barking loudly in his face.

"W-Wait! It's okay!" Castiel said hurryingly and wrapped his arms around the dogs middle and pulled him up against his chest, "Loki's a...a friend?" Although Castiel sounded a bit uncertain it seemed to be enough to calm the dog down...and make Loki stare at Castiel with not just a small bit of hurt in his eyes before it quickly vanished.

"Why is there a dog in the house?" Loki asked as he reached forward and petted said dogs head, and laughing when the dog started licking his hand and trying to get to his face.

"W-Well..." Castiel looked down, "He's a puppy...a Jack Russell Terrier...and well...I got him as a gift f-for you..." When Loki continued to say nothing Castiel looked back up and saw Loki beaming and him but at the same time looking a little bit sad, "A-Are you okay? Loki?"

Loki chuckled and pulled both Castiel and the dog down into his lap where he then hugged the both of them tightly, "I'm okay Cassie...Thank you." Castiel said nothing but hugged Loki back for as long as he would need him too. A few minutes later Loki let go and awkwardly Castiel crawled out of Loki's lap but sat next to him on the floor still holding the dog.

"So..." Loki grinned, "This guy have a name?"

Castiel shook his head, "Nope! You have to name him, he is yours from now on."

"Hmmm..." Loki stared at the dog, "A names reeeeeeeeal important. I'm going to have to come up with something awesome!"

Castiel smiled and handed the dog over to Loki, once Loki was holding him securely and entirely focused on him, Castiel slowly stood up and made his way back upstairs to his bedroom, and softly shut the door behind him.

Sighing loudly Castiel looked down at the numbers written on his hand, they had gotten a bit smudged but were still pretty eligible. First things first, Castiel was going to call this Bobby Singer before he calls Mr. Harvelle or the Roadhouse. Walking towards the phone and picking it up was one thing but actually putting the number in and calling? That was another thing entirely.

But...he did promise Mr. Harvelle he would call Bobby...

Breathing deeply Castiel slowly put in the number for Bobby Singer and waited with apprehension as it rang.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered startling Castiel.

"U-Umm h-h-hello..."

"Listen I ain't got no time for prank calls-"

"No!" Castiel cut in, "I..I promised Mr. Harvelle that I would call you..."

"Bill? He gave ya my number?"

"H-His name is Bill? I-I thought it was W-William..."

"Yeah that's his name but we all call him Bill. Now why'd he give you my number."

Castiel gulped so loudly he swore that Mr. Singer must've heard him, "H-He uh...he said you were looking for me? M-My names Castiel..."

"JOHN! GET DOWN HERE!" Castiel flinched at how loud Bobby had yelled, "Listen kid just hang on a sec, okay? Don't go hanging up on me."

"O-Okay..."

Castiel stayed silent and listened to the noises over the phone, they were mostly just a few thumps and hurried whispers to near shouts before someone finally got back on the phone. For a moment Castiel thought they had forgotten he was on the line.

"Casteel?"

"I-It's uh, Castiel..."

"Right! No..Uh. Yeah, Castiel. My names John. John Winchester, you might know me?"

Castiel thought long and hard on just how exactly he might know a John Winchester and he knew said man was getting impatient. Then all of a sudden Castiel knew _exactly_ who John Winchester was, "You're the man from the photo's! You're Sam and Dean's father! You're Mary-" Castiel napped his mouth shut and whispered, "...I'm so so sorry Mr. Winchester..."

"..Y-Yeah...That's me...listen. I really need to know how you know all of that and what else you know."

"I-I..."

"This is real important!"

"I dreamt it!" Castiel cried out, "Y-Years ago on November 2 I dreamt about what was about to happen to Mrs. Winchester just before it happened!" Castiel's voice cracked as he fought back a sob, "I wanted to save her...Oh god, I really really wish I could've! I'm so sorry Mr. Winchester! I'm Sorry!"

"Castiel. Hey! Kid! Castiel LISTEN TO ME! I-It's not your fault! You couldn't have done anything anyway..."

"B-But..." Castiel sniffed loudly as his nose started running so he wiped it on the back of his arm, "I knew...I always see it...w-why can't I ever stop it? Why do they have to die? Why can't I save them?"

"Wha-? They?...How...how old are you kid?"

Biting his lip Castiel stuttered, "I-I'm nine..."

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE NINE?!"

Then just as suddenly as John got on the phone he was off it again as Bobby's voice came back, "Ignore the idgit." In the background Castiel could hear John yelling, "BOBBY HE'S A KID! A FUCKING KID! HE'S BARELY MUCH OLDER THAN DEAN! AND HE'S BEEN DREAMING THAT FUCKED UP SHIT FOR YEARS?! AND WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN EVERYONE DIES? HOW MANY TIMES HAS HE HAD TO SEE SOMEONE DIE?! DAMNIT IT'S PROBABLY MESSED WITH HIS HEAD AND EVERYTHING!"

Unable to help it a sob escaped from Castiel.

"Damnit John! Shut the hell up! You're making the kid cry!"

Almost immediately John stopped yelling but Castiel could still hear him mutter a faint, "Shit."

"Castiel? Kid listen to me you've got to calm down, crying ain't going to do you no good boy."

"I-I know." Castiel muttered, wiping furiously at his eyes, "S-Sorry."

"Don't apologize, are you alright?"

Shakenly breathing in and out a few times trying to calm down, Castiel hesitantly answered, "I...I don't know about being a-alright...But I'll stop crying..."

"...Listen kid, I'm sorry about this alright? John is too but we really need your help."

"I-I know...I want to help..."

"Can you come to Singer Salvage Yard? I'll give ya the address or do you need a ride? I'll send somebody out. I'm sure Bill wouldn't mind, he should still be in the area."

"I...I can't." Castiel hurryingly added, "N-Not yet I mean! I-I have a way one learning everything I'll need to know to help you! J-Just give me some time...p-please..."

"...Can't ya learn it here?"

Castiel shook his head before realizing that Bobby or John could see him, "N-No...I'm sorry...b-but to actually be useful I-I wanna learn as much as possible...s-sorry Mr. Singer. Sorry Mr. Winchester."

"...Damnit...J-Just hang on okay? Lemme talk to John."

Castiel stayed still with the phone pressed against his ear as Bobby and John talked to one another on the other line. Finally after what Castiel realized was 15 minutes John got on the phone instead of Bobby.

"Okay kid. Take your time but...not to long okay?"

"Thank you Mr. Winchester..."

"Yeah yeah..."

"Umm...Mr. Winchester?"

"Yeah?"

"...C-Can you promise me one thing?"

"...I don't..." Castiel waited as Bobby muttered something to John before John continued speaking, "Okay. Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Can you promise me not to go on any more hunts until I come there...?"

"No. No way, I can't do that."

Castiel sighed, somehow he felt like he knew that'd be John's answer, "Can you at least promise me you'll leave Sam and Dean with Mr. Singer then? Or with Mr. Harvelle? Please?"

"The boys? Why?"

"B-Because...they're younger than me aren't they? D-Don't you think they should be kept away from t-this stuff just for a while at least? I-If I was them I'd rather have a somewhat normal childhood with my father..."

"...I...I promise..." John cleared his throat, "If it's alright with Bobby the boys can stay here when I'm on a hunt or if I meet this Mr. Harvelle and I trust him than...Than yeah they can stay with him too."

"Thank you Mr. Winchester..." Before John could even be given a chance to respond Castiel quickly hung up just as his bedroom door was swung open revealing a slobber soaked but beaming Loki.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I hope you like the update!**

 **I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER ISN'T AS LONG AS THE OTHERS! Or I don't think it is...**

 **SO! What should 'Loki' name his new dog?**

 **AND I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY OCC-NESS!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chuck's Revision**

* * *

 **Summary: Both Castiel and Chuck were too late in doing anything to save anyone. Castiel loses all hope, but Chuck is desperate for everyone (mostly) to have a happy ending, so he gives Castiel a choice; a chance to do everything all over again with no guarantees or to accept what has happened and live his days out on the soon to be ruins of earth and in hiding from many. Of course, Chuck mentioning changing Sam and Deans fate, Castiel immediately knew what he had to do, or in this case RE-do.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: Years after Castiel promised John he would come to him to help him find the thing that murdered his wife , Castiel finally makes good on his promise and heads over to Souix Falls, Singer Salvage Yard where he then meets five year old Sammy Winchester.**

* * *

 **Character(s): Castiel, Bobby, John, Sam, Dean, Gabriel AKA Loki(possibly mentioned or thought about), William (Bill) Harvelle (mentioned or thought about), Possible a surprise character and a few necessary** **OC's** **.**

* * *

 **Warnings: My information is probably wrong, for that I apologize. Bit of gore(in future chapters?), character death (both past and in future chapters)...etc?**

* * *

 **I do not own Supernatural!**

* * *

 _LAST TIME_

 _"Can you promise me not to go on any more hunts until I come there...?"_

 _"No. No way, I can't do that."_

 _Castiel sighed, somehow he felt like he knew that'd be John's answer, "Can you at least promise me you'll leave Sam and Dean with Mr. Singer then? Or with Mr. Harvelle? Please?"_

 _"The boys? Why?"_

 _"B-Because...they're younger than me aren't they? D-Don't you think they should be kept away from t-this stuff just for a while at least? I-If I was them I'd rather have a somewhat normal childhood with my father..."_

 _"...I...I promise..." John cleared his throat, "If it's alright with Bobby the boys can stay here when I'm on a hunt or if I meet this Mr. Harvelle and I trust him than...Than yeah they can stay with him too."_

 _"Thank you Mr. Winchester..." Before John could even be given a chance to respond Castiel quickly hung up just as his bedroom door was swung open revealing a slobber soaked but beaming Loki._

* * *

 **May 1 1988**

Sammy knew that he had to be veeeeery quiet otherwise his daddy, uncle Bobby and Dean would all be mad at him for sneaking out of the house...again. But he was so bored! And it just wasn't fair! Tomorrow was his fifth birthday and everyone wouldn't let him have any fun! So it wouldn't be too bad if he snuck out into the salvage yard...just for a little while, right?

Or at least that's what he thought before he ended up trapped under some of the junk when a few of the car piles tipped over when he tried climbing on them...thankfully they didn't crush him, and he wasn't bleeding anywhere, his head just felt a little bit funny.

"Help! Daddy! Dean!" Sam screamed trying desperately not to cry, after all Dean would get sad if he was sad, "B-Bobby!"

"Hello? Is somebody out here?"

Sam quieted down, someone was here but he didn't recognize their voice so it definitely wasn't his Daddy, Dean or Bobby...but... they might be his only chance to get out until anyone noticed he snuck out. Sam's eyes widened; what if they got mad at him for sneaking out and decided to leave him there?

Suddenly terrified of being under those car parts and other junk any longer Sam yelled hoping the stranger hadn't left, "I-I'm under here! HELLO?!"

"Wait just a moment! Keep yelling!"

"I-I didn't know everything would fall down! P-Please help me!"

"I'm coming! You're going to be alright but I need you to yell so I know where you are at!"

"O-OKAY! I-I WAS PLAYING BY MYSELF AND W-WHEN I TRIED CLIMBING THE CARS T-THEY FELL OVER O-ON TOP OF ME!"

"Can you see me?"

Sammy jumped or he shifted a bit since he couldn't exactly jump...he hadn't expected the person to sound so close already, squinting Sammy tried to look around him but either it had already gotten darker out or more scrap had fallen on him than he had expected...

"Hello? Are you okay?!"

Startled, Sammy realized he had never answered the stranger, "I-I'm okay! I..I can't see you...is it d-dark out?"

"...It is not to late into the night but yes I suppose it is dark out...I believe I am getting closer to you. Keep talking."

Sammy listened as the stranger grunted and heard what sounded like the scrapping of metal against metal, "W-What should I talk about?"

"A-Anything!" The stranger grunted loudly and Sammy gasped as a loud crash followed.

"M-My names Sam...but my big brother calls me Sammy, so does dad and sometimes uncle Bobby...my brothers names Dean...we live here with Bobby, but we didn't always. I dunno where we use to live, I can't remember."

Sammy grinned when the area around him grew lighter, "It's getting lighter"

"Very well Samuel, can you find where the lights coming from?"

Sammy chose to ignore how the stranger had spoke so formally towards him and instead searched for the 'opening' and was delighted when he saw it was within his reach, "I can reach towards it!"

"Can you stick your arm or even your hand out?"

Sammy reached over and had to lean over as well but he was then able to stick at least half of his fingers through the opened space where the fading light was seeping in through, he jerked his hand back quickly when something suddenly tried grabbing them.

"I apologize! But now I know exactly where you are, can you wait just a little bit longer? I'll have you out soon."

"O-Okay!"

And so Sammy sat there, trying his hardest not to cry, Dean didn't look happy whenever he cried.

"Sam? Can you see me?"

Sammy squinted his eyes and looked towards the area had had pointed out earlier and giggled excitedly once he saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. The stranger chuckled and slowly shifted more and more parts away until there was a decent sized hole big enough for him to lift Sammy out of.

"T-Thank you!" Sammy sniffled, his fight against his tears lost and he was cradled against his savior's chest, who Sammy realized actually wasn't that much older than his brother, "W-Who're you?"

The stranger grinned softly at him and said in a deeper voice whicH didn't suit his age, "My name is Castiel. It's okay...you're safe now." Nodding Sammy laid his head down on Castiel's shoulder and said in a small voice, "C-Can you take me back home?"

Castiel lifted a hand to rub circles onto Sammy's back, "Of course, I assume you live with Bobby Singer?"

Sammy nodded not once questioning how Castiel knew where he was staying.

"Okay, May I ask why you were out here on your own?" Castiel inquired hesitantly, not wanting to upset the boy in his arms.

"...Well...I-I was reeeeeeally bored!" Sammy exclaimed, "And and t-tomorrows my birthday! I'm turning five! I wanted to go out and play..."

Castiel smiled, "Your birthday huh? In that case they can't be to mad at you. But you really should apologize for running off. It's not safe, what if I hadn't shown up? What if some bad man came to take you away?"

"...S'rry..." Sammy mumbled.

Castiel ruffled his hair, "Don't apologize to me, apologize to your family alright?"

"Okay."

Arriving at the front door Castiel set Sammy down and knocked, waiting patiently he began looking around from the trees around the place to down the road and around the foundation of the house.

"..."

Castiel turned around to look back at the front door the moment he heard it open, however, the kid who answered the door didn't say a word. He just stood there with the door open, staring at him. He did gasp once he saw Sammy standing next to Castiel.

"Dean!" Sammy grinned sheepishly before pointing at Castiel who remained silent, "This is Ca...Cas...Cas! He saved me and brought me back!"

Dean still didn't speak, but he did narrow his eyes into a glare at what Sammy just said.

"C-Can we come in?" Sammy asked, "Pleeeeeeease?"

Sighing, Dean moved to the side and gestured for the both of them to come in, but still he did not speak.

"Thank you." Castiel said softly as he entered the house, "Is Mr. Winchester or Mr. Singer here?"

Dean nodded and walked off, not sure what to do Castiel shut and locked the front door behind him and followed after Dean through what he assumed was the living room.

"Dean doesn't talk much." Castiel looked down at Sammy who just appeared at his side, "He talks to me loads, but everyone else not so much."

Castiel nodded, "I'm not a fan of talking to others either...You said you were turning five tomorrow? You speak rather well for someone so young."

Sammy blushed and positively beamed at the praise, "Thanks!"

"Dean? Sammy?"

Castiel looked up just to see a face he that's been on his mind for the past few years, John Winchester.

John looked even more confused once he saw Castiel but then his features lit up in recognition, "Casteel?"

"Ah..uh...I-It's Castiel..." Castiel mumbled looking away from John just to see another man staring at him.

"Right." Was all John said.

"D-Daddy!" Sammy spoke up hesitantly, "I...Cas told me I had to tell you...I-I snuck out..."

"You what!" John immediately turned his attention towards his youngest, "Didn't I tell you you're not allowed to do that!"

Sammy looked down at his feet, "...I know...I wanted to go play...b-but a bunch of stuff fell on me...I-I..." Sammy sniffled, "I was s-scared...! B-But C-Cas found me! H-He got me o-out..."

Both the adults looked alarmed and where staring at Sammy and then Castiel and back again, Dean however only continued to stare at Castiel.

"...Samuel is unharmed. I came because I believe I said I would. I-I don't think I would be much hope though..." Castiel suddenly said, but he still refused to look at either of the men's faces instead he stared at a crack in the floorboards.

"Nonsense," The other man said standing, "I'm Bobby and I'm guessing you know John. The kids already introduced themselves to ya and if not you'll learn later. You're not from South Dakota right?"

Castiel shook his head 'No' and stayed still as Bobby walked towards him, "Well come on then...I cleaned out another room a while ago you can use, we'll talk after you get some rest alright?"

"B-" Bobby gave John a hard look that stopped whatever he was about to say.

Slowly Castiel nodded and flinched when Bobby put a hand on his shoulder, quickly he pretended that he never did it but he knew from the look on Bobby's face that he had noticed how he reacted.

Bobby took his hand off and simply said for Castiel to follow him and took off up the steps away from where the others were standing. Not wanting to lose sight of where he was going, or stay in the room with the Winchester's Castiel quickly followed after Bobby leaving the others behind.

* * *

 **Yea this ones a pretty short chapter. Sorry about that!**

 **But Castiel's finally with the Winchesters and Bobby~!**

 **Until next time people, AND SEASON 12 IS THE BEE'S KNEES!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chuck's Revision**

* * *

 **Summary: Both Castiel and Chuck were too late in doing anything to save anyone. Castiel loses all hope, but Chuck is desperate for everyone (mostly) to have a happy ending, so he gives Castiel a choice; a chance to do everything all over again with no guarantees or to accept what has happened and live his days out on the soon to be ruins of earth and in hiding from many. Of course, Chuck mentioning changing Sam and Deans fate, Castiel immediately knew what he had to do, or in this case RE-do.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: Arriving in Sioux Falls at the Singer Salvage Yard and meeting Bobby and John wasn't as easy as Castiel had hoped it would be, it was a thousand times worst.**

* * *

 **Character(s): Castiel, Bobby, John, Sam, Dean, Gabriel AKA Loki(possibly mentioned or thought about), William (Bill) Harvelle (mentioned or thought about), Possible a surprise character and a few necessary OC's.**

* * *

 **Warnings: My information is probably wrong, for that I apologize. Bit of gore(in future chapters?), character death (both past and in future chapters)...etc?**

* * *

 **I do not own Supernatural!**

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _Castiel shook his head 'No' and stayed still as Bobby walked towards him, "Well come on then...I cleaned out another room a while ago you can use, we'll talk after you get some rest alright?"_

 _"B-" Bobby gave John a hard look that stopped whatever he was about to say._

 _Slowly Castiel nodded and flinched when Bobby put a hand on his shoulder, quickly he pretended that he never did it but he knew from the look on Bobby's face that he had noticed how he reacted._

 _Bobby took his hand off and simply said for Castiel to follow him and took off up the steps away from where the others were standing. Not wanting to lose sight of where he was going, or stay in the room with the Winchester's Castiel quickly followed after Bobby leaving the others behind._

* * *

 **May 2 1988**

Sleep did not come easy to Castiel. All throughout the night he kept twisting and turning, trying but failing to get comfortable.

He had too much on his mind.

All he could think about was John Winchester and his sons before coming here to meet them but now he couldn't stop replaying his vision of Mary Winchester's death over and over in his mind. That and how he suddenly just up and left without saying a word to Loki or Loki's friend Balthazar who had started living with them a while ago. He never told them he planned on leaving...he missed them already but he knew if he told them then they'd try to stop him. They were oddly protective of him which he didn't really understand. Castiel turned over on his side and stared blearily at the bland wall of the spare bedroom he was in. Judging by the stream of sunlight coming in through the open curtains and the fact that the sunrise was still visible, it had to at least be around 6AM.

It shouldn't be to early for him to wake up. He usually always woke up this early anyway, or he just never bothered going to sleep.

Castiel let a grin spread over his face as he remembered the last time he didn't bother going to sleep. He went almost four days without sleep before suddenly passing out while he was in a middle of a conversation with Balthazar in the living room. When he finally woke up it was to Loki and Balthazar leaning over him yelling at each other to do something. Since then the both of them had been monitoring his sleeping patterns and would threaten to knock him out every time he didn't sleep. It wasn't exactly something he could control, sometimes he just couldn't sleep.

He was brought out of his memory as a knock so quiet he almost thought he imagined it, broke the silence. But then the knock happened again this time a little bit louder. Before he even had the chance to say, "Come in," a small blur raced into the room and jumped on top of him pinning him to the bed.

"Cas-iel!"

He thought about struggling but then he recognized that voice even if they'd only met recently.

"Samuel?"

Sure enough the boyish grin of one Samuel Winchester was what greeted Castiel when he looked up into the face of his attacker.

"It's Sam! Or Sammy, but only De really calls me that. Oh and Dad, and Uncle Bobby so you can call me that too!"

Castiel was going to say something back but ended up turning his head back towards the door where another figure stood.

"Dean?" Castiel took in the kids tense posture and tried to smile reassuringly, "Hello Dean." Castiel's smiled dropped as Dean said and did nothing. He just continued to stare at him in silence.

"De don't like talking."

Castiel looked back at Sammy, "What?"

"He doesn't like to talk!"

"Why?" Castiel asked puzzled.

Sammy shrugged then said earnestly, "Dunno. He talks to me. Not a lot but he does!"

Castiel realized Sammy was trying to make him believe him, "Okay Sammy. I believe you." Castiel then said, "Maybe one say he can talk to me too."

"What are you two doing in here?" John Winchester stood in the doorway just behind Dean. Almost immediately Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled him out of the room. John then turned towards Castiel, "Did they wake you?"

Castiel sat up and looked down into his lap, "No Sir. I've been up."

John nodded and stared at Castiel for a bit before saying as though uncomfortable, "There's ah, Bobby made some...breakfast. Downstairs. Come eat." Then John left just as suddenly as he arrived.

Not wanting to make the others wait, Castiel quickly got out of bed and pulled on a clean pair of jeans along with a pale blue dress shirt and at the last moment decided to leave his coat in the room. The feeling of the cabin's cold floor made Castiel pause outside the kitchen to put his shoes on before entering to see everyone seated at the large table in the middle of the room with plates filled to the brim with eggs and bacon.

"Cas-iel!" Castiel saw Sammy jump off his seat and run to him, "Sit with me and De!" Castiel didn't bother correcting Sammy on how to say his name and instead let the boy take him by the sleeve and pull him over to the table.

Castiel reached down and helped Sammy up into his chair without giving it a second thought though he did notice how Everyone else had their eyes on him. Only John's and Dean's were wary, Bobby's was something that Castiel didn't really feel like thinking over at the moment.

"Well? You gonna sit down and eat?" Bobby's gruff voice asked, and Castiel looked up to see he was staring at him.

"Yes. Sorry" Castiel quickly sat down and pulled the only untouched dish closer to him he hesitated with eating it though. John was eyeing him oddly but for some reason Castiel couldn't bring himself to eat the food right away. Not only was he thinking about the time he had eaten some food he scrounged up so he wouldn't starve and it'd given him pain in his stomach while making him throw-up. He was also thinking of how Loki said not to just eat anything someone gave him because you never know what could be in it.

Castiel startled as a hand came out of no where and sliced off a small portion of his eggs with a fork and took one of his piece's of bacon. Looking up Castiel saw John shoving both at once into his mouth and saying,

"It's not poisoned or anything so you can eat."

Nodding and feeling embarrassed by his behavior Castiel quietly picked up a fork and began eating his food.

"Why'd you take Cas-iel's food!" Sammy cried indignantly.

"What?" John said with his mouth full, looking at his son.

Sammy stuck his tongue out at John before reaching across the table and taking one of John's pieces of bacon and dropping it onto Castiel plate.

"Hey!"

Sammy with half his eggs in his mouth said. "You to'k it fir't!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" John said moving to take one of Sammy's bacon's.

Bobby reached over and slapped John on the back of the head, "Stop stealin' each others food! There's more made." John started grumbling under his breath but kept his hands confined to his own plate.

"Cas-iel-" Sammy started talking again with his mouth full despite John telling him a few seconds ago not to do so.

"Cas." A quiet voice but Sammy off.

Bobby and John both stopped shoveling their food into their mouths and stared at the source. Dean was hunched over in his seat, seemingly trying to make himself appear as small as possible.

"What De?" Sammy asked staring at Dean.

Dean blushed furiously and looked only at his eggs before whispering, "Call him Cas."

Sammy nodded, "Cas sounds better. Plus it's easier to say!" Sammy turned back to Castiel, "Like it?"

Castiel nodded and looked at Dean who he noticed was staring back at him while trying to make it look like he wasn't, "I do. Thank you Dean."

Dean didn't say a word. Though Castiel could've sworn he saw a smile on the boys face. Castiel blink and tilted his head to the side in confusion when he looked over and saw Bobby and John staring at his with their mouths wide open.

The rest of breakfast was finished in silence bar the occasionally questions from Sammy asking Castiel why he was there and if he was living with them and what his favorite color was to even why he was named Castiel. Castiel answered them as honestly as he could; he told him he was there because John and Bobby asked him to come, that he was only there for a little while, he loved the color green and he was named Castiel because his parents were religious.

Finally when it seemed like all of them were finished with their plates John told Sammy and Dean to run off and play. Sammy tried to pull Castiel with him but John had to explain that him and Bobby needed to talk with him then he could go play if he wanted too. Once Sammy and Dean were out of the room Castiel tried gathering the dishes up but was stopped by Bobby who said John could do them later since it was his turn. Judging by the scowl on the mans face, Castiel knew John didn't know this fact before hand.

"Come on then." Bobby gestured for Castiel to follow him so he did with John right behind him.

Bobby led them out the opening of the kitchen and off to the side where another opening to his study was. He walked in and sat down in the chair behind the desk. John shut the screen door to the kitchen behind him and sat in one of the two chairs in front of Bobby. Castiel knew it'd be impolite not to sit but he didn't feel comfortable alone with the two of them, so he settle for leaning against the wall closest to the exit.

If his choice bothered John or Bobby they didn't say anything.

"Okay..." Castiel said since it looked like neither of the others planned on saying anything any time soon, "Why don't we start with you telling me what you already know?"

Bobby and John shared a look before Bobby gestured for John to speak first. Castiel mentally sighed knowing that this was going to take a while.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! *Waves awkwardly* I really am sorry for that bit of an hiatus then updating with something so small. I'll try to get back into the groove of things and update ASAP.**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
